


do not care about the crowd or merge with it

by Kofaros



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angry Harry Potter, F/M, Ron Weasley Bashing, Smart Harry Potter, don't underestimate house-elf
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25866571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kofaros/pseuds/Kofaros
Summary: Гарри мог казаться глупым и наивным снаружи, но он провел годы скрывая свои эмоции и знания от Дурслей. Он прекрасно понимает, что директор Хогвартса что-то скрывает от него. К счастью, у него появляется помощник, домовой эльф, которого он спас. Теперь у него есть тот, кому он действительно не безразличен.Вместе они попытаются найти помощь. Возможно, Гарри очень повезло с эльфом, ведь у того, кого он начал искать, тоже был такой друг когда-то. Одно это может заставить выслушать просьбу о помощи, даже когда магический мир был оставлен позади.
Relationships: Dobby & Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum, Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter, Regulus Black & Harry Potter, Sirius Black & Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	1. reflections

Гарри устало привалился с стене, сев на пол в своей комнате. _Комнате Дадли._ Подросток вздохнул. Он слишком устал. От всего.

Десять лет он буквально был рабом своих родственников, сносил оскорбления и побои, жил в чулане под лестницей. Письмо из Хогвартса было лучом света в его темной жизни. Его родители были магами, героями даже. Его самого называли спасителем. Но в итоге? Все было ужасно. Его пытались убить каждый учебный год. Студенты то игнорировали его, то изображали лучших друзей. 

Он хотел учиться. В магловской школе ему приходилось занижать собственные знания, потому что Дурслям не нравилось, что он умнее Дадли. В Хогвартсе его постоянно отвлекали. Сделай это, найди то, спаси эту. _Почему он должен этим заниматься?_ Гермиона и Рон... Гарри закрыл глаза.

Рон был его первым другом, так считал Гарри. Но тот не вел себя как друг. Завидовал славе, презирал за способность говорить со змеями. Рон помогал ему в опасных ситуациях, конечно, но сам же и был иногда причиной таковых. Взять хоть василиска. Почему Гарри должен был идти за зверем? _Это работа учителей, черт возьми._ Рон был лентяем. Всегда старался отлынивать от уроков. Гарри сомневался, что он хотя бы школьные учебники читает, что уж говорить о других книгах.

Гермиона. Она слишком хвасталась своими знаниями. Гарри знал, что в Хогвартсе были маги умнее, чем она в несколько раз. Если она их замечала, то фыркала. Чистокровные маги, кому помогают родители и связи. _В каком месте?_ Гермиона всегда указывала, что делать другим. Будто она знала лучше. 

Гарри боялся их потерять, очень боялся. Но они были знакомы уже четвертый год почти. Он смотрел на других студентов, как они общаются. _И чувствовал зависть._ Если бы Рон не сел к нему в купе тогда, Гарри бы с кем-нибудь подружился? С Драко? С Невиллом? Вероятно. Может, это было несправедливо так думать, но он мог бы завести больше знакомых. _Хотя бы._ Ведь он больше ни с кем не общался. Рон всегда тянул его прочь от других. А сам хвастался их дружбой. _Лицемер._

Дамблдор. При мысли о нем зубы сжимались. Гарри чувствовал, что тот ему врет. Нет, _знал._ Директор что-то знал о Темном Лорде, почему тот не погиб в ту ночь. Шрам. Что за связь между Гарри и Волан-де-Мортом? Все эти события в школе. Философский камень, василиск. Будто тесты. Дамблдор его проверял? Но зачем? Если директор хочет, чтобы Гарри сразился с Темным Лордом, то почему не тренирует его? Почему ничего не рассказывает?

Сириус. Гарри уже не знал, что о нем думать. Крестный был его шансом на уход от Дурслей. Теперь этого шанса нет. Но был ли он раньше? Почему Сириус пошел за Петтигрю в ту ночь, зная, что предателем считают его самого? Почему Дамблдор ему не помогает? Они были знакомы лично. Гарри читал об омутах памяти и сыворотке правды. Почему он не использовал это? Чтобы Гарри оставался в этом доме? Значит ли это, что директор знал о невиновности Сириуса изначально? 

Люпин. Тут подросток сжал руки в кулаки. _Шавка, а не волк._ Он верил в виновность друга. Верил каждому слова Дамблдора. Люпин не писал Гарри, хотя утверждал, что дружил с его родителями и видел его маленьким. Потому что Дамблдор запретил. Потому что _опасен._ Эта его отмазка невероятно раздражала. Ремус сам забыл выпить свое зелье. _Северус Снейп закрыл подростков собой, когда оборотень начал превращение._ Светлые и храбрые гриффиндорцы, а защищал их слизеринец, которому никто из них не нравился. 

Школа лицемеров и подхалимов. Как же они его достали. И этот год будет таким же. Гарри уже давно это понял. Его снова попытаются убить. Либо он наконец умрет. Либо получит еще раны, баллы за _подвиг_ и отправиться на лето к Дурслям, ожидать новой атаки. С каждым годом все хуже. Что ему делать?

Ему никто не собирался помогать. Взрослые знали о Дурслях. Дамблдор продолжал отправлять его к ним. Сириус в бегах. Люпин бесполезен. Уизли слушают Дамблдора. Гарри написал, в каком положении. _И они шлют ему сладости?_ Это хоть что-то, он привык недоедать с детства. Но он думал, что взрослые в магическом мире сделают больше, чем в магловском. _Сделают хоть что-нибудь._

От всей этой магии одни проблемы. У Дурслей его хоть убить не пытались. Здесь он бы жил, пока не сможет найти работу, тогда ушел. Снял квартиру, работал и жил. А в мире магии? От него ждали подвигов и убийства Темного Лорда, _в возвращение которого даже не верили._ Он так не доживет до выпуска.

Он даже сбежать не может. Его найдут с помощью магии. И все его деньги в Гринготтсе. А ключ у Дамблдора. _С чего бы вообще?_ С кем ему посоветоваться хотя бы? Единственный, кто ничего от него не требовал...

-Добби, - прошептал вслух Гарри. И подпрыгнул, когда его обхватило маленькое существо. - Добби?!

-Гарри Поттер, сэр! - пропищал эльф. - Гарри Поттер позвал Добби! Добби сразу пришел!

-Чт?.. Как? - Гарри проморгался. - Ты не нашел новую семью?

Эльф печально покачал головой.

-Добби просит зарплату, как и говорил сэр, но волшебники не хотят такого эльфа.

-Я читал о домовых эльфах на третьем курсе, - вздохнул Гарри. _Когда ему удалось вырваться в библиотеку, пока Рон в красках описывал нападение Сириуса Блэка на него с ножом._ \- Для поддержки вашей магии вам нужно связать себя с магом, так?

Эльф кивнул. Он был одет в простыню, как и раньше, но носил носок Гарри на правой ноге.

-...Как насчет меня? - медленно спросил Гарри. Добби вытаращился на него. - Я не уверен, что проживу долго с такой жизнью, но...

Эльф бросился ему на шею в слезах.

-Гарри Поттер слишком добр к Добби! Добби с радостью будет служить такому доброму магу!

Гарри мысленно порадовался, но его родственников не было дома. От воплей эльфа тетю Петунью бы удар хватил.

-Что нужно делать, Добби?

Эльф спохватился и взял ладонь Гарри в свои маленькие ручки. Их руки вспыхнули. Так просто? Добби улыбнулся.

-Если маг и эльф хотят образовать долгую связь, то магия сама это чувствует. Иногда это занимает минуты.

Гарри понимающе кивнул.

-Я не могу дать тебе одежду, но у меня есть немного денег. Если я их тебе дам, а ты купишь себе одежду, то связь останется, так?

Глаза эльфа наполнились слезами радости. Гарри чуть улыбнулся. Он скучал по его искренности. 

-Зови меня просто Гарри, Добби.

-Нет, так не пойдет! Гарри Поттер спас Добби. Гарри Поттер теперь мастер Добби!

Подросток вздохнул.

-Хоть так. 

Эльф внимательно его оглядел, нахмурившись.

-Мастер выглядет худым и усталым. Что-то не так?

Подумав, Гарри рассказал ему правду. Эльф нахмурился еще больше.

-Это неправильно! Когда Добби был у плохого мастера, - Добби вздрогнул от воспоминаний, но продолжил, - Добби много слышал. Чистокровные часто роднились между собой, поэтому многие семьи родственны друг другу. У Поттеров должны были остаться магические родственники. Мастер Гарри должен был быть передан кому-то из них, даже если Сириуса Блэка заключили под стражу.

Гарри нахмурился. Тогда почему Дамблдор засунул его сюда? Это был он, Гарри точно знал. Тетя Петунья об этом кричала. Что его оставили ей на пороге. _Пороге._

-Значит, меня должны были отправить к кому-то из чистокровных? Ты знаешь, кому родственны Поттеры?

Добби задумался.

-Добби не точно уверен. Но Блэки были первыми в списке. Арктурус Блэк был первым, вероятно, - Добби подергал себя за уши. - Добби помнит причитания бывшей хозяйки. Лорд Блэк завещал все состояние Блэков неизвестному. Если бы не это, то наследником бы был сын бывшей хозяйки.

-Драко? - удивился Гарри. - Почему?

-Нарцисса Малфой раньше была Блэком, - пояснил Добби. - Наследником Блэков считался Регулус Блэк, ее кузен. Но он погиб. Бывшая хозяйка говорила, что Арктурус их не простил.

-За что? - нахмурился подросток.

Добби сдвинул брови, вспоминая.

-Регулсу Блэк был Пожирателем Смерти, мастер Гарри. Но его убили по приказу Темного Лорда. - Глаза Гарри расширились. - Так говорят. Лорд Блэк называл наследником лишь его. Говорят, он запечатал свое завещание, а после его смерти дом Блэков сгорел. Как послание. Что род Блэков закончен.

-А как же Сириус?

Добби покачал головой.

-Его изгнали из семьи. Арктурус Блэк что-то сделал. Кажется, забрал родовую магию у всех, кто перестал быть чисто Блэком. Бывшая хозяйка говорила, что это повлияло на них всех. У ее сестры есть дочь, которая была метаморфомагом. Это способность Блэков. Она потеряла ее вместе с родовой магии. Лорд Блэк был очень зол, - почти прошептал Добби. - Это высшая мера наказания в чистокровных семьях.

-Из-за смерти Регулуса? - произнес Гарри. Ему почти не верилось. - Это был его сын?

-Внук. Младший брат Сириуса Блэка. - Гарри моргнул. - Говорят, Регулус и Арктурус были очень похожи. Лорд Блэк не простил его смерть. Плохой хозяин Малфой злился из-за этого, - поделился эльф, - говорил, что это были не они. Они так и не нашли тело.

-Тогда почему его считают мертвым? - не понял Гарри. - Может, он сбежал? От Темного Лорда?

-Добби не уверен, - медленно проговорил эльф. - Вроде бы он слишком любил свою семью, поэтому даже стал сторонником Темного Лорда. Лорд Блэк уже умер, но тогда он был жив. Он мог взять вас, мастер Гарри.

Гарри сглотнул. Он не был уверен в такой семье, родственниках Малфоев, но Арктурус Блэк так любил внука. Он не мог быть таким уж плохим.

-Вероятно, Дамблдор бы сказал, что не хотел, чтобы меня воспитывала темная семья, - пробормотал он. - Кто-нибудь еще?

Добби вновь подергал себя за уши.

-Уизли, возможно. Они дальние родственники Поттеров и Блэков.

-Но у них и так много детей, - вздохнул Гарри.

Он не был уверен о них. Молли Уизли пыталась действовать как его мать, что его очень раздражало. Джинни буквально преследовала его. С Перси он не говорил. Про Рона лучше промолчать. Фред и Джордж только. Они были неплохими ребятами.

-Этот неизвестный, которому все завещал Лорд Блэк. Есть способ узнать его?

Добби покачал головой.

-Лорд Блэк об этом позаботился. Но он был чистокровным магом древней семьи. Добби не думает, что он бы оставил наследие семьи незнакомцу.

-Думаешь, это член семьи?

-Добби думает так, -неуверенно произнес эльф. - Но это кто-то, кого другие не подозревают. И кто-то, кого не изгоняли из семьи. Добби не знает таких.

Гарри потер подбородок. Слизеринцы гордились своими семьями и корнями. Это человек должен быть таким же, нет? Но его не знают другие. Он из другой страны? Или он так не выделяется? Подросток вздохнул.

-Я не знаю, что делать. Хотя стой. - Он сел ровнее. - Чемпионат мира по квиддичу. Многие чистокровные будут там. Может, он тоже?

Уши Добби приподнялись.

-Но как его узнать? - пропищал эльф.

-Если он родственен Блэкам, то у них должны быть похожие черты лица, верно? Ты можешь взять фото Сириуса из газеты и попытаться найти его среди зрителей своей магией или как-то так?

Добби задумался.

-Добби попробует, но там будет очень много народа.

-Попытайся, Добби. - Гарри вздохнул. - Он не обязан даже говорить со мной, но если он Лорд Блэк теперь, он может как-то помочь. Хоть как-то. Я хватаюсь за соломинку, но больше вариантов нет. Скоро за мной придут Уизли. Я дам тебе деньги, купи себе одежду, но никому не говори, что теперь ты мой домовой эльф. Наверняка, Дамблдору это не понравится. Я не доверяю ему.

-Добби согласен с мастером Гарри, - серьезно кивнул эльф. - Старый директор слишком много недоговаривает.

Гарри тоже так думал. Но вот что? Пока Добби пытается найти Лорда Блэка, Гарри попробует выжить на своем четвертом году обучения.


	2. not bad

Реджи резко сел, поднимая и Влада, лежащего на нем. Кенни и Билли уже махнули палочками. Доминик включила свет.

-Эльф? - не поверил Бишоп.

В магическом пузыре посреди комнаты и правда был домовой эльф. Маги встряхнулись, сбрасывая сон. Они только легли после работы, заскочив в клуб друзей Регулуса, потому что он был ближе всего. 

-У вас нет чар? - хриплым со сна голосом уточнил Реджи.

-Мы их перестраиваем, - хмуро ответил Билли. - Плановая проверка. Он проскочил, видимо.

Кенни чуть повела палочкой, чтобы эльф мог говорить.

-Чего тебе?

-Добби пришел, чтобы просить о помощи Лорда Блэка! - пропищал эльф. - Мастеру Гарри очень нужна помощь! Добби умоляет помочь!

Глаза Реджи и Бишопа сузились.

-И как ты нас отследил?

-Добби был на Чемпионате с фотографией Сириуса Блэка! Добби внимательно искал. У седого волшебника здесь и Сириуса Блэка похожие черты лица.

Доминик цыкнула.

-Прости, босс, из-за меня.

Именно Доминик попросила заскочить на Чемпионат. Среди присутствующих была ее семья, с которой она не общалась. Доминик сбежала в магловский мир годы назад, потому что семья была против ее работы в полиции. Женщина считала, что ее больше не примут, но увидеть родных хотела.

-Забудь, - ответил Реджи. - Это было в августе. Ты все время нас отслеживал?

-Добби пытался искать в газетах и магловском устройстве, теле-ви-зоре, - выговорил эльф. - Добби наконец нашел!

-Дожили, нас вычислил домовой эльф, - расхохотался Бишоп.

-Не стоит их недооценивать, а? - Регулус освободил эльфа. - Рассказывай.

Эльф тут же бросился в красочные описания о том, как Гарри Поттер спас его, принял и как его новому мастеру была необходима помощь. За это время Билли сделал всем кофе. Сна им не видать, очевидно.

-Значит, Сириус не виновен, - произнес Реджи, крутя кружкой. - Сдается мне, Дамблдор об этом знал.

-Промолчал, чтобы пацан был у родственников? - предположил Бишоп. 

-Вероятно. Арктурус и правда был бы первым. Потом Малфои. Потом Уизли, Лонгботтомы и другие. Тонксы тоже, вот они могли бы взять мальчика и воспитать его. Если он живет с маглами, то у него должен быть отдельный магический опекун. Дамблдор.

-Так разве можно? - нахмурилась Кенни. - Как ни смотри, это незаконно.

-Так и есть, - ответил Бишоп. - Но у него есть власть. Вмешаешься, Реджи?

Тот постучал по полу пальцами. 

-Мне не нравится этот рассказ. Дамблдор специально сталкивает парня с Темным Лордом. Нужно привлечь к этому внимание так, чтобы он не отвертелся.

-Пресса? Удивительно, что эти события не были освещены. Их замяли, - произнесла Доминик. - Этот Дамблдор.

-Когда мы были на Чемпионате, я слышал о Турнире Трех Волшебников, - сказал Влад. - Спорим, пацана засунут туда?

-Там же ограничение по возрасту, - нахмурился Билли.

-Либо это Дамблдор, либо кто-то проник в школу, - поморщился Регулус. - Результаты объявят со дня на день. Добби. - Тот приподнял уши в волнении. - Скажи своему мастеру, что на восьмом этаже есть особая комната. Она появится, если пройти мимо нее три раза, испытывая необходимость в помощи. Она подстраивается под нужды человека. Пусть Гарри думает о тихом месте, где его не найдут, чтобы там был камин. Я уже был в такой комнате, я смогу найти вход через камин. Пусть придет туда через три часа.

Эльф торопливо кивнул и исчез. Бишоп отставил кружку.

-Думаешь, Дамблдор знает о крестражах?

-Странно, если бы он не знал.  
___________________________________________________________

Гарри шел так быстро, как только мог под мантией-невидимкой, проверяя карту. Еще не хватало налететь на кого-нибудь. Добби таки нашел Лорда Блэка. Регулуса Блэка. Младшего брата Сириуса. Гарри все еще не верилось, что тот оказался жив. Хотя действия Арктуруса Блэка теперь имели смысл. Он защищал внука. Это совсем не вязалось с представлением Гарри о Блэках. Малфои были совершенно другими.

Подросток быстро нашел нужную стену и сделал, как передал Регулус. В стене и правда появилась дверь! Гарри торопливо нырнул внутрь. В комнате оказалась кровать, книжный шкаф и камин. И мужчина с седыми волосами и светлыми глазами, каким описал Регулуса Добби. Подросток стянул мантию.

-Привет, Гарри, - произнем мужчина, не вставая с креста и кивая на другое перед собой.

Гарри сел в него.

-Вы Регулус Блэк? - неловко уточнил он.

-Зови меня Реджи. Добби рассказал о нашем разговоре?

-Да,- подтвердил Гарри. - Скоро и правда объявят участников Турнира. Я тоже думаю, что окажусь там. Все к этому идет.

-Участие в турнире как магический договор, нарушишь и потеряешь магию. Но твой опекун может запретить тебе участвовать. Плюс ты можешь взять клятву, что не вносил свое имя и договор расторгнется.

Гарри сел ровнее.

-Но мой опекун Дамблдор, так? Почему точно?

-Он это устроил, - ответил Реджи. - Технически, он магический опекун студентов, у кого таковых не имеется. Маглорожденные, например. Но так как он сам же отправил тебя к маглам вместо магической семьи, то он незаконный опекун.

-С этим можно что-то сделать?

-Лучше всего очистить имя Сириуса, как ты понимаешь. Но Министр и сам Дамблдор будут мешать. Нужно пошатнуть репутацию последнего.

Гарри подался вперед. Реджи звучал так, будто у него был план.

-Вы знаете, как это сделать?

-Еще бы, - усмехнулся тот. - Я покаже тебе, как доставать воспоминания из памяти. Нужны воспоминания о тролле, цербере, василиске и дементорах. Это покажет, что школа небезопасна, что Дамблдор мог все это предотвратить, но отправлял разбираться с этим _тебя._ Это так же покажет, что тебя пытаются убить и что ты сам не входил в Турнир. Но есть проблема. Будет очевидно, что воспоминания твои.

-И он поймет, что я делаю, - огорчился Гарри.

Регулус внимательно посмотрел на него.

-Не буду врать тебе, мальчик. Технически, я могу быть твоим опекуном, но я давно оставил магический мир и не хочу находиться в Британии дольше необходимого.

-Я понимаю, - серьезно кивнул Гарри. - К тому же, вас считают мертвым.

-Это не значит, что я не помогу, - слабо улыбнулся Блэк. - Есть причина, я оставил Британию. Она имеет отношение к Темному Лорду. И Дамблдор кое-что об этом знает. Поэтому я не доверяю ему. Самый лучший вариант такой. Ты ждешь, когда твое имя появится из кубка. С чемпионами захочет говорить пресса. Там точно будет Рита Скитер из "Ежедневного пророка". Она обожает сплетни и ненавидит Дамблдора. Отдай воспоминания ей. Все будет выглядеть так, будто ты устал от неверия окружающих и решил показать, как обстоят дела в Хогвартсе на самом деле.

Это было _гениально_. Грязно и абсолютно правдиво. Гарри бы такое и в голову не пришло!

-Я думал о прессе раньше, - поделился он. - Почему о василиске не было известно, хотя Дамблдор говорил, что Хогвартс могут закрыть?

-Он нагнетал жути, - пожал плечами Регулус. - Хогвартс одна из самых старых школ. Сюда поступают не только маги Британии, но и Ирландии и некоторых других стран. Такую школу просто так не закроют. Скорее, уволят самого Дамблдора, ведь безопасность школы его ответственность.

-Так он боялся за себя, - догадался Гарри. - Честно говоря, до Чемпионата я не задумывался о других школах. Дамблдор и преподаватели все расписывали так, будто Хогвартс единственная магическая школа в мире.

-Дамблдор это любят, - фыркнул Регулус. - Хогвартс популярен из-за его истории, но ты вероятно сам заметил, что образовательная программа несколько отстает.

Гарри кивнул. Еще бы такое не заметить.

-История и магловедение особенно, - поделился он. - Но не только в этом дело. Хагрид притаскивает опасных существ на свои занятия, не беспокоясь о безопасности студентов. Трелони вечно предсказывает смерть. А учителя Защиты постоянно сменяются. Я думал о другой школе, но понимаю, что меня не отпустят.

-Это не им решать. - Реджи улыбнулся, с намеком на зубы. - Школ официально 11, но есть еще. Мне особенно нравится та, что в Исландии. Честно говоря, у меня и брата директора некоторые отношения. Он очень упертый, - покачал головой мужчина. - Но эта школа больше напоминает академию. Там главное знания. Когда мы очистим имя Сириуса и пошатнем репутацию Дамбдора, я могу устроить тебя туда. 

-Правда? - воскликнул Гарри. - Это было бы потрясающе. Я совершенно не могу учиться здесь.

-Твои _друзья_ , да? - Гарри вздохнул. - Знаешь, у людей есть два варианта в подобных отношениях. Либо смешайся с толпой, либо не заботься о ней вообще. Ты слился, мальчик. Но ты же понимаешь, что от тебя снова отвернуться из-за Турнира?

-Знаю. Рон наверняка не поверит, что я не входил в Турнир, и опять будет завидовать. _Тому, что меня опять пытаются убить._

Реджи наклонил голову.

-Это лишь твой выбор, крестник Сириуса. Я слывался с толпой, когда учился здесь. Теперь я о таком даже не подумаю. - Реджи достал из кармана лист бумаги. - Эти книги должны быть в библиотеки Хогвартса. Когда тебя бросят, тебе нужно будет чем-то заняться. Готовься к академии, например. Добби поведал, что ты ему сказал. Твой ключ от хранилища всегда был у Дамблдора?

-Да, - нахмурился Гарри, пряча листок. - Думаю, он боится, что я сбегу. Есть способ получить новый?

-Через опекуна. Не волнуйся пока. Ты взял достаточно летом? - Гарри кивнул. Он знал, что ключ ему не отдадут, поэтому запасся. - Сириус сможет потребовать аудит твоего хранилища. Если что-то пропало, это заберут у Дамблдора. Тебе сделают новый ключ. А Дамблдору влепят штраф, как минимум. У него нет права иметь твой ключ, раз он нелегальный опекун. А гоблины терпеть не могут воров. Просто сделаете акцент на этом. Они сами обо всем позаботятся. 

Регулус кивнул на книжную полку в комнате.

-Эти книги я собрал, пока учился в Хогвартсе. Я нашел комнату еще на третьем курсе. Приходи сюда, чтобы отдохнуть и читать. Если что, Добби теперь сможет найти меня. Кстати об этом. Дамблдор не заметил?

-Я не уверен, - признал Гарри. - Добби ничего не мешает приходить сюда, но я не знаю, есть ли у Дамблдора особые чары на школе.

-Маги всегда недооценивают домовых эльфов, - фыркнул Регулус. -Откровенно говоря, я пришел лишь потому, что эльф так хотел помочь тебе. Я никогда не мог откровенно говорить с семьей или другими. Моим единственным настоящим другом был наш семейный эльф. Только он меня поддерживал.

-Я чувствую тоже, - кивнул Гарри. Он чувствовал облегчение, что его понимали. - Только Добби мне и помог на самом деле. А ваш эльф?..

-Умер, - грустно улыбнулся Реджи. - Чтобы избавить меня от Черной метки.

-Метки Пожирателей. - Глаза Гарри загорелись. - Такая была на Чемпионате.

-Я уже слышал, - подтвердил Блэк. - Будь аккуратнее, Гарри. Северус и Игорь бывшие Пожиратели Смерти. 

Гарри аж глаза вытаращил. Что?! 

-Снейп?.. И директор Дурмстранга?

-Игорь сдал всех, кого только смог, поэтому избежал наказания. Но он всегда был хитрым и трусливым. Многим не понравилось, что он стал директором Дурмстранга. Что до Северуса. Его отмазал Дамблдор.

Гарри нахмурился. Директор всегда верил Снейпу. Почему это?

-Дамблдор как-то сказал, что мой отец спас Снейпа. От Люпина. Вы что-нибудь знаете?

Реджи поморщился. Знал. 

-Что ты знаешь? - спросил он.

-Что Сириус заманил Снейпа в Визжащую хижину в полнолуние. Что отец его вытащил. Снейп считает, отец спасал друзей, а не его.

-И что ты думаешь?

Гарри неуверенно пожал плечами. 

-Северус в чем-то прав, боюсь. Он и Джеймс друг друга ненавидели. Из-за Лили. Снейп и Лили были близкими друзьями, но твой отец всегда мешал им. Из-за очередного пранка Джеймса они поссорились. Северус оскорбил твою маму, а та не простила. Они так и не помирились. Джеймс взялся таки за ум к седьмому курсу, хотя все еще подшучивал над Снейпом. Лили дала ему шанс. Северус это не простил и окончательно смешался с Пожирателями.

-Поэтому он меня ненавидит, - пробормотал Гарри.

-Скажу честно, мне они тоже не нравились. Из-за моего характера больше. Я никогда не любил пранки и шумное веселье. А они были полны этого. Даже когда война уже началась. И мне не очень была понятна их дружба.

-Что вы имете ввиду? - уточнил Гарри.

-Джеймс и Сириус были как братья, это понятно, но Петтигрю и Люпин другое дело. Питер был просто трусом и подхалимом. В какой-то мере это тоже можно понять. Но Люпин был просто бесхребетным. - Гарри скривился. - Заметил, да? Он всегда прикрывался своей болезнью. Будто ему хуже всех в жизни. Это было жалко, откровенно говоря. Он не очень любил розыгрыши, но ничего не делал для остановки друзей, потому что до смерти боялся их потерять. Даже когда Северус чуть не погиб.

-Я и правда заметил, - хмуро сказал Гарри. - Он оправдывал своей болезнью все, что мог. 

Реджи посмотрел на его мантию на спинке кресла, куда Гарри ее кинул.

-Гарри, я могу на нее посмотреть?

Подросток протянул ее ему. Реджи провел по ней ладонью.

-Мантия твоего отца, так? Где она была?

-У Дамблдора, он сказал, что одолжил ее у отца. В ней что-то особенное?

-Обычно мантии-невидимки держат свои свойства лет до десяти, от силы до двадцати. И чем они долговечнее, тем дороже, конечно. Но не эта.

-Дамблдор говорил, что она передавалась в семье Поттеров поколениями.

-Не Поттеров, - покачал головой Регулус. -Певереллов. - Он указал на книжный шкаф. - Там есть сказки Барда Бидля. Почитай их и поймешь. Эта мантия пропитана магией. На нее не подействуют даже чары притяжения, как на другие. - Он отдал мантию обратно. - Неудивительно, что Дамблдор ее позаимствовал. Он все еще не сдался. Кстати.

Реджи достал черное кольцо.

-Ты знаешь о легилименции? - Подросток покачал головой. - Это способность проникать в сознание. На кольце чары, предотвращающие это. Ты почувствуешь вторжение. Не хватало еще, чтобы Дамблдор прочел твои мысли.

Гарри тут же надел кольцо.

-Иногда у меня возникало странное чувство. Какое-то желание рассказать ему что-то или ощущение, что он знает мои мысли.

Реджи цыкнул.

-Старый гриффиндорский жук. Ничего личного.

-Шляпа хотела меня в Слизерине, - невело усмехнулся Гарри. - Я отказался из-за Малфоя.

-Сын Нарциссы? Неудивительно. Арктурус упоминал, что они его совсем избаловали.

Гарри оживился.

-Добби говорил, что Малфои возмущались этому. Что он ото всех отказался. Из-за вашей смерти.

-Мы всегда были близки. Мое второе имя Арктурус, - улыбнулся Реджи. - Он считал, что они перестали быть истинными Блэками. Он не поверил в мою смерть. Я пришел к нему спустя несколько лет после этого.

Реджи поднялся. Он кратко объяснил, как вытягиваются воспоминания. Вскоре у него было несколько колбочек в руках. Он отдал их Гарри.

-Мне уже пора на работу. Я приду сюда ночью, когда истории ударят в газеты. Удачи, Гарри.

-Спасибо, Реджи. За все.

Тот слабо улыбнулся и исчез в огне камина. Гарри растекся по креслу. Неужели у него появилась надежда? Он честно не думал, что у Добби выйдет. Но у него вышло. 

Гарри посмотрел на книжный шкаф. Это были книги Регулуса. Мужчина выглядел таким спокойным. Он слабо напоминал Сириуса. Из-за седых волос и ожога на щеке, вероятно. _Что с ним случилось?_ Но еще из-за ауры. Будто он видел больше, чем одну войну. Такой человек и правда не станет мешаться с толпой.

Гарри подошел к шкафу и быстро нашел упомянутые сказки. Со дня на день он вновь станет изгоем. Но ему было отчасти все равно. Не в первый раз. Но каждый раз было больно. Так почему он вновь должен был мириться с этим? _Не заботиться о толпе._ Это звучало отлично.


	3. fun

Реджи и Гарри оказались правы. Чемпионов было четверо. Гарри даже бровью не повел на шепотки и взгляды. _Такое происходит не впервые._ Разумеется, никто не верил, что он не добавлял свое имя. И Дамблдор сказал, что ему придется участвовать. _Разумеется._

Гарри не обратил на нападки Рона внимания. _Достало._ Подросток чувствовал, что его терпение иссякло. Если бы не Регулус, он не знает, что бы сделал. Подумав, Гарри отправил письмо Сириусу. Рассказал о Турнире и Дамблдоре. Конечно, о Регулусе он умолчал. И это ли не смешно? Пожиратель Смерти, объявленный мертвым, помогает ему спасти свою жизнь. В Сириусе Гарри не был уверен. Тот всегда верил Дамблдору, очевидно. Хотя тот мог давно ему помочь. Но Сириус был единственным возможным опекуном для него сейчас. Регулус честно сказал, что не хочет возвращаться. И Гарри это понимал и ценил, что тот вообще пришел. Реджи не был ему ничем обязан.

Свободное от уроков время Гарри проводил в Выручай-комнате. Первым делом он прочел сказки Барда Бидля. Неужели у него была та самая мантия-невидимка? Реджи сказал, что Дамблдор не сдался. Он искал Дары Смерти? Поэтому просил у отца Гарри мантию? Гарри сомневался, что эти Дары существовали. Возможно, это просто какие-то артефакты Певереллов, а люди раздули из этого целую сказку. 

В любом случае, Гарри продолжил чтение книг. И тех, что собрал Реджи, и тех, что мужчина посоветовал прочесть в библиотеки. Подросток брал книги и исчезал в своей тайной комнате. Гермиона пыталась с ним поговорить. _Опять будешь читать нотации?_ Та аж вздрогнула. У Поттера не было желания видеться с кем-то. Он ждал. 

Рита Скитер и правда пришла в Хогвартс. Он почти не сдержал ухмылку, когда увидел ее. Но она _заметила_ это. Журналист явно чувствовала хорошую историю. Когда они остались наедине, Рита усмехнулась.

-Мистер Поттер, я чувствую, что вам есть чем поделиться.

-Мой знакомый сказал, что вы очень не любите директора Дамблдора. - Та оживилась. - У меня есть кое-что.

Тролль. Цербер. Квиррелл. Тут Регулус посоветовал ему не упоминать Темного Лорда. _Пусть думают, что хотят._ В конце концов, это Дамблдор утверждал, что это Волан-де-Морт, не Гарри. Выставить все так, будто Квиррелл был кем-то одержим. В конце концов, так оно и было. Василиск. Его назвали наследником Слизерина, а виновником оказалась Джинни, пишущая в магическом дневнике. _Чем только думала?_ Регулус сказал оставить дневник максимально вне истории. _Тебе главное пошатнуть доверие к Дамблдору, а не давать тому повод кричать о Темном Лорде._ Дементоры. Тут вышла накладка из-за Сириуса, они не могли упоминать его невиновность еще. Подумав, Реджи выделил воспоминания о дементорах на игре и у озера, когда Гарри почти получил поцелуй. _Пусть гадают, кто вас спас._

Рита почти прижала колбы с воспоминаниями к груди. 

-Мистер Поттер, вы сделали "Пророку" тиражи на недели вперед. Как _амбициозно._

Гарри усмехнулся.

-Это был совет одной _змеи._ Надеюсь, наше сотрудничество продолжится, мисс Скитер.

-Непременно, мистер Поттер. Вам понравятся завтрашние газеты.

В сегодняшних было лишь о Турнире. Рита написала о четырех учаcтниках. _Директор Дамблдор вынудил участвовать несовершеннолетнего. Уважаемый маг что-то недоговаривает?_ Гарри почти кудахтал, когда читал. Какое начало. 

Гарри получил "Пророк" самым первым на следующее утро. _Подарок от Риты._ И действительно кудахтал от смеха, валяясь на кровати в любимой комнате. Он бы хотел увидеть лицо Дамблдора, но решил не являться на завтрак. Мало ли. У него была карта, так что он прекрасно видел новые имена после завтрака. _Авроры._ Вот на это он таки вышел. Его сразу нашла Амелия Боунс, глава Отдела магического правопорядка в Министерстве.

Гарри рассказал мадам Боунс о событиях, описанных в "Пророке". Та была в бешенстве. _Ее племянница, ее единственный живой родственник, училась здесь._ Оказалось, Дамблдор замолчал все истории. Лишь кратко сказал о василиске Министру, который сам это скрыл, чтобы не было огласки. Ведь ему бы досталось от родителей студентов. Но теперь это выплыло.

Авроры и вызванные гоблины прочесали Хогвартс. Открыли Тайную Комнату. Забрали то, что осталось от василиска. _Мерлин, эта тварь огромна. И Дамблдор оставил это на ребенка?_ Они вычистили комнату от темной магии и запечатали ее. В Хогватсе нашли несколько темных атрефактов, нелегальных зелий, в том числе любовных. _Одно было у Джинни Уизли._ Гарри даже перекрестился от этого. Не дай бог, она бы попробовала его на нем. Саму Джинни забрали для допроса. Амелия так же допросила учителей и Дамблдора. И осталась очень недовольна. Гарри решил спросить у нее, что будет теперь.

-Во-первых, мы не уверены о Квиррелле, - призналась она. - Дамблдор утверждает, что это был Темный Лорд. Защита, что создала твоя мать в ту ночь, все еще в твоей крови, поэтому Квиррелл погиб.

-Я не уверен, - усомнился Гарри. - Я не могу знать, если это действительно был Темный Лорд. Возможно, защита среагировала на темную магию в самом Квиррелле или том, что им овладело.

-Я разделяю это мнение, - кивнула Амелия. - Волан-де-Морта не было уже 13 лет, у нас нет доказательств, что он жив. Пока будем придерживаться этой версии. Во-вторых, Джинни Уизли. Конечно, она не виновата в случившемся, но писать в магическом дневнике, взявшемся из ниоткуда? Это безответственно. Я буду говорить с ее родителями. Саму девочку проверят целители. Поверить не могу, что Дамблдор этого не сделал. Она почти умерла от истощения ее жизненных сил. 

Гарри тоже так думал. Это был дневник Волан-де-Морта, как можно было просто отправить девочку домой?

-В-третьих, невыразимцы и гоблины проверят чары вокруг замка, - продолжила Амелия. - Чтобы никаких темных артефактов не было пронесено в Хогвартс и чтобы не прошли темные существа. Питомцев Хагрида тоже проверят. Альбус ждет внушительный штраф за все это. Хотя я бы его уволила, - поморщилась Боунс. - Я слышала о Турнире, мистер Поттер.

Тут поморщился Гарри.

-Мне было очевидно, что Дамблдор опять ничего не сделает. Тогда я встретил Риту Скитер.

-Я понимаю, - кивнула Амелия. - Хотя я не люблю эту дамочку, но только так ты мог привлечь внимание к этим ситуациям. Все это мне очень не нравится. Кто-то хочет твоей смерти, Гарри. Позиция Альбуса мне не нравится еще больше. К сожалению, я не уверена, как вытащить тебя из Турнира.

-У меня есть кое-кто, кто помогает, - медленно произнес Гарри. Амелия внушала доверие, но Гарри еще не встречал взрослых, которым мог бы доверять. _Хотя Регулус оказался исключением._ \- Возможно, он сможет меня вытащить. Если нет, я буду участвовать, но я не собираюсь надрываться там. Главное, просто что-то поделать.

Амелия кивнула.

-Так и есть. Тебе нужно избегать опасности. Кто-то бросил твое имя в кубок, хотя мы ничего не нашли. - Она нахмурилась. - Не уверена, кто это мог быть. Аластор сказал, что никого подозрительного в Хогвартсе не было.

Кроме него самого. Грюм вызывал у Гарри те еще мурашки по коже.

-Знаю, - кивнул Гарри. - По крайней мере, сейчас легко держаться ото всех подальше.

-Я это заметила. Когда мы забирали Джинни Уизли, она и ее брат Рон кричали, что это не ее вина. Рональд сказал, что ты сам пошел ее искать.

Гарри фыркнул.

-Будто мне жить надоело. Я ее даже не знаю особо. Она постоянно за мной следит, как сталкер. Ее должны были спасать учителя, а не я.

Амелия сжала зубы.

-Они были _обязаны._ Девочка почти умерла из-за их халатности. Да и не только она. Министру тоже влетит за все это.

Гарри хмыкнул, доставая мантию. На вопросительный взгляд женщины он пояснил:

-Мантия-невидимка отца. Я не хочу выслушивать нотации Дамблдора и очередные упреки. Кроме уроков, я больше ни с кем не вижусь.

-А ночью?

-Тот, кто мне помогает, рассказал об одной тайной комнате, где он всегда отдыхал. Там есть кровать. Я предпочитаю быть там.  
_____________________________________________________

Влад опустил бинокль. Драконы. Забавно. Они помнят, что в Турнире несовершеннолетний? Венгерская хвосторога. Влад помнил, как Вайрок говорил о таком виде. Опасный противник. Парень догадывался, кому достанется этот дракон. Нужно сообщить Реджи. 

Влад посмотрел чуть дальше. Людо Бэгмен. Его обскур приметил еще на Чемпионате. Доминик проверила тогда. У него много долгов. И он азартен. Четвертый чемпион, темная лошадка. Если Людо сделает на него ставку, а тот выиграет, то Бэгмен существенно обогатится. Если бы мальчик был один, то это бы прокатило. Но Бэгмен слабак. Он бы не провернул фокус с кубком.

Янтарные глаза сузились. Но Людо мог сделать что-нибудь еще. Что-то _забавное._  
_____________________________________________________

Гарри вновь скрылся в комнате Реджи. Букля наконец принесла ответ Сириуса. Тот сказал, что двинулся из убежища. Он не чувствовал себя в безопасности. И он поддерживал мнение Гарри о Дамблдоре. Тот и правда мог вытащить его из Азкабана уже давно.

Из камина вышел Реджи. Мужчина отряхнулся от сажи на военных штанах. На его левой брови красовался пластырь.

-С работы, - пояснил Регулус. - Похоже, тебе было весело.

-Это точно, - усмехнулся подросток. - Авроры прочесали замок и забрали Джинни. Приходила Амелия Боунс.

Реджи прищурился, падая в кресло.

-Помню ее. Очень честная и справедливая. Большая редкость. Всю ее семью, кроме племянницы, убили во время войны. Что там с Сириусом?

Гарри дал ему письмо. 

-Надо же. Не думал, что он усомнится в Дамблдоре.

-Правда? - нахмурился Поттер. Сириус врал?

-Сириус обожал свет и Гриффиндор. Он поклонялся Дамблдору. Тот был воплощением света для многих. Сириус сбежал к Поттерам в шестнадцать и больше не имел дел с семьей. 

-С тобой тоже?

-Нет, он выбрал Джеймса как брата. Не делай такое лицо. Мы перестали быть братьями еще до этого. Сейчас у меня есть те, кто значат для меня больше, чем семья.

-Честно говоря, я в нем и сам не уверен. Я знаю, что он испытывал боль и вину из-за смерти родителей, но он сам побежал за Петтигрю, верно?

-Верно. Где твой домовик сейчас?

-Добби? На кухне. Он устроился в Хогвартс, чтобы приглядывать за мной. Добби.

Гарри был мгновенно обнят эльфом.

-Мастер Гарри позвал Добби! Добби видел газеты! - Эльф заметил Реджи и засветился. - Лорд Блэк тоже здесь! Идея Лорда Блэка сработала!

-Говори Реджи, Добби.

-Лорд Реджи!

Гарри смущенно пожал плечами на насмешливый взгляд мужчины. Добби не исправить. Хотя бы эльф перестал выглядеть несчастным. Он щеголял в ярко-зеленой тунике и раноцветных носках теперь.

-К делу, - произнес Регулус. - Мой стажер следил за передвижениями тех, кто ответственнен за Турнир. На первом этапе будут драконы.

Добби закрыл рот руками. Гарри сжал переносицу. Кто бы сомневался.

-Этот этап 24 ноября. В идеале нам бы очистить имя Сириуса до этого, но тут загвоздка. Он провел 12 лет в окружении дементоров. По хорошему, ему нужно лечение. 

-Он будто путал меня с отцом, - признался Гарри. - Я не уверен, насколько он в себе сейчас.

-Чтобы быть опекуном, с которым можно жить, он должен пройти лечение и иметь собственный дом. После выпуска он жил в съемных квартирах. У тебя есть дом, но там убили твоих родителей. У Сириуса есть средства в Гринготтсе хотя. Плюс, ему положена компенсация за заключение без суда. Ему хватит на дом. Но все это займет время.

-Первый этап уже пройдет, - понуро произнес Гарри.

-В этом есть плюс, Гарри. Так как в Турнире имеют право принимать участие лишь совершеннолетние, то в момент ты начнешь первый этап, магия признает тебя совершеннолетним.

Гарри мгновенно выпрямился.

-Серьезно? Вот так просто?

-Не просто, - покачал головой мужчина. - Если бы ты не нашел меня, то полноценно участвовал в Турнире для выживания. Дамблдор бы тебе этого никогда не сказал. А на месте, где ты живешь наложены чары надзора, хотя они не определяют, кто именно колдует в таком месте. Поэтому предупреждение получил ты, а не Добби тогда.

Добби виновато опустил уши. Гарри погладил его по плечу.

-И Дамблдор бы не дал их убрать, - понял подросток.

-Именно. Это навело меня на мысль. Дай свою палочку.

Гарри достал ее из мантии. Реджи направил на нее собственную. Гарри с удивлением на нее уставился. Она была _белой._ И это кровь? Подросток заметил, как его палочка вспыхнула.

-Готово. На ней было заклинание отслеживание. Дамблдор узнавал, если ты колдуешь вне школы. И где.

-Он мог отследить меня, - процедил Гарри. - А теперь он заметит, что ты убрал чары?

-Нет, мы же в школе. Потом заметит. Так вот. Ты станешь совершеннолетним. Это легко будет доказать, если кто-то усомнится. Просто попросишь магию. Она стерет чары надзора у Дурслей и уберет твое имя из книги несовершеннолетних магов в Министерстве. В этом случае тебе не будет нужен магический опекун. Но Дамблдор уцепится за магловских.

Тут Добби нахмурился.

-Никто так не делает. Почему старый волшебник так зациклен?

-Кто его знает. Но у тебя нет родственников и по магловским законам тебе нужен опекун до 18. Рычаг для него так себе, но он есть. Если Сириус действительно разочарован в нем, то сможет стать твоим магловским опекуном. 

-Как формальность, - догадался Гарри. - До этого ты говорил, что из Турнира меня может вытащить опекун или клятва.

-Остается клятва, - Реджи потер ожог на щеке. 

-Но мне лучше стать совершеннолетним раньше, - задумался Гарри. - Если я возьму клятву после первого тура?

-Мало что изменится. Ты останешься совершеннолетним, но Дамблдор будет настаивать на твоем участии, раз ты пройдешь первый тур. Сириус мог бы все еще тебя вытащить, но лишь если станет официальным опекуном, а это долго.

-Что же делать? - растерялся Гарри.

-Клятва бы пригодилась, если бы мы поймали виновника.

-Кто кинул мое имя в кубок? - Регулус кивнул. - Но как? Я не видел чужих имен на карте.

Реджи поднял бровь. Гарри спохватился. Он же не знает о карте. Подросток торопливо рассказал о карте Мародеров и показал ее. 

-Наших имен нет, - сказал Гарри. - Эта комната не отражается на карте.

Регулус внимательно прошелся по именам. 

-Авроры еще в школе, - заметил он. - С ними трудно что-то выделить. Отдай Рите воспоминания о Сириусе и расскажи о его невиновности. Сделай акцент на Петтигрю. Предатель 12 лет притворялся питомцем светлой семьи, преданной Дамблдору. Как Дамблдор не заметил, почему все это не было вынесено на глаза Амелии Боунс, почему Уизли не отправили к целителям. Я сомневаюсь, что Петтигрю что-то сделал, но на моей работе и не такое увидишь.

-А где ты работаешь?

-Европол, преступления, связанные с торговлей людьми. Мы что только не видим, Гарри.

Реджи откинулся на спинку кресла.

-Сделай это после первого тура. Рита точно будет там. Проблема в драконах. 

-Нам придется с ними сражаться?

-Нет, нужно забрать у дракона золотое яйцо. В нем ключ ко второму заданию. Ты же не против схитрить?

Гарри кивнул. Ему главное выжить, а не сам Турнир. Реджи протянул ему маленький диктофон.

-Магловская техника плохо работает из-за магии, но если над ней поработать, то проблем не будет. Здесь запись голоса моего друга. Он владеет парселтангом и не только. Драконы, что будут на задании, разберут, что он говорит. Тебе нужно включить запись, стоя перед драконом. Я уже настроил громкость магией. Дракон сам отдаст тебе яйцо, просто возьми его и уходи.

-Твой друг может говорить с драконами? - поразился Гарри. - И они послушают?

-Это не совсем драконий язык, такого не существует. Можно сказать, это смесь языков пресмыкающихся. И да, они послушают. Можно сказать, этих драконов притащили для развлечения публики. Мы просто заберем того, кто выпадет тебе.

Гарри и Добби вытаращили глаза.

-У нас есть места, где ему не придется волноваться из-за людей. И у нас есть отличный план,как это обставить.

Реджи хищно усмехнулся. Он явно предвкушал _забаву_. Почему-то это успокаивало Гарри.


	4. one

Гарри не выходил из комнаты все выходные. Еду ему приносил Добби. В понедельник пришлось идти на занятия. На него косились, ясно дело. Хотя немного не так как раньше. Очевидно, часть студентов поняла, что его имя сунули в кубок с целью его убийства. _Неужели дошло?_ Он это игнорировал. На уроках он сидел вместе с Невиллом. Вот уж кто никогда не думал, что он сам решил участвовать в Турнире. Учителя тоже странно на него смотрели. С одной стороны они были недовольны, с другой это все и правда была их вина. Он игнорировал и это. Макгонагалл сказала, что его вызывает директор. _Кто бы сомневался._

-Гарри, мой мальчик, - произнес Дамблдор, стряхивая пепел со своего стола. Гарри подавил улыбку. По школе все еще летали совы с громовещателями для директора и преподавателей. - Садись. Лимонный щербет?

-Нет,- отрезал Гарри, садясь.

-Ты знаешь, почему я тебя вызвал?

-Полагаю, - Гарри многозначительно посмотрел на пепел, - из-за обвинений родителей. _Обоснованных._

Дамблдор чуть поежился. Амелия Боунс не постеснялась ткнуть его в это носом.

-Мой мальчик, я знаю, что ты зол, но не нужно позволять гневу застилать тебе глаза. 

-Я вовсе не зол, директор. _Я в бешенстве._ Меня в четвертый раз пытаются убить в этой школе, а вы сидите здесь и улыбаетесь. - Уголки губ Гарри дернулись, подражая улыбке Регулуса. - Почему бы вам не продолжать делать это и _не лезть_? В конце концов, я снова совершу _подвиг_ , вы дадите мне баллы и отправите к Дурслям. Как и всегда.

Альбус вздрогнул. Гарри никогда не говорил с ним так. _Не смотрел на него как на врага._ Директор откашлялся.

-Гарри, у своих родственников ты в безопасности. Я обязательно найду способ оправдать Сириуса, тогда вы станете семьей...

-Если это все, то я ухожу, - прервал подросток. - Я должен выжить в Турнире. Если вы закончили с пустыми разговорами, я иду в библиотеку.

Гарри не стал дожидаться ответа. Встал и ушел. Дамблдор сгорбился, когда за парнем захлопнулась дверь.

Он не ожидал, что все закончится вот так. Он знал, что мальчик недоволен. У него были разногласия с его родственниками, очевидно. Но там было безопаснее всего. А Сириуса Альбус пока не мог оправдать. Ему помешал бы Корнелиус. Да и чары вокруг дома Дурслей защищали Гарри. Если Гарри и Сириус станут жить вместе, то станут легкой добычей для сторонников Тома.

Еще ситуация с Турниром. Кто-то кинул в кубок имя Гарри. Никто в это не верил. Гарри было тяжело, разумеется, но ведь это ненадолго. Рон и Гермиона бы ему помогли. Но Гарри где-то скрывался. Рон сказал, что он не ночует в спальне. Это тревожило Альбуса, но Гарри нужно было выпустить пар. Но не так! Альбус и подумать не мог, что мальчик отдаст воспоминания Рите Скитер. Она его заставила? Или зачаровала? Не похоже.

Альбуса чуть приступ не хватил, когда он увидел в "Пророке" информацию о событиях, произошедших за последние три года в Хогвартсе. Авроры прибыли в школу во главе с Амелией. Мадам Боунс была в бешенстве. Директор мог ее понять, но он просто не хотел закрытия школы. Ведь все было улажено. Ее эти слова не впечатлили. Авроры обыскали школу, проверили чары вокруг, невыразимцы даже сломали проклятие на должности профессора Защиты от темных искусств. 

Джинни Уизли забрали в Святой Мунго. Оказалось, что ее магия восстановилась не полностью с ее первого года. Амелия серьезно поговорила с ее родителями. Те и сами были не в восторге от выходки дочери с дневником. Амелия так же предупредила их о ее одержимости Гарри Поттером. Тот пожаловался, что она его преследовала. У Джинни даже нашли любовное зелье. Молли пыталась защитить дочь, но мадам Боунс передала слова Гарри. Что он не заботится о девочке. И что не шибко доверяют Рону теперь. Именно Рон потащил его в Тайную Комнату, а не позвал учителей. _Как должен был._

Преподавателям тоже было несладко. Они провалились в своих обязанностях. Родители ясно дали это понять через письма. Минерва особенно была разбита. Ведь это она отмахнулась от Гарри еще на первом курсе, когда тот говорил о философском камне. Альбус пытался ее успокоить, но та рявкнула на него. _Сам не лучше!_ Это было правдой. Смотря со стороны, Альбус начал понимать, что подвел студентов. Но он хотел проверить Гарри, насколько тот готов к встрече с Томом.

А теперь Гарри был в ярости. Он явно больше не доверял Альбусу. Не верил его словам. Дамблдор вздохнул. Ничего, все утрясется. Гарри остынет, вновь воссоединится с Роном и Гермионой. Ведь больше у него никого не было. Все будет в порядке скоро.  
_______________________________________________________

В день первого этапа Турнира Гарри нервничал, но меньше, чем ожидал. Он лишь переживал, что диктофон не сработает при таком количестве магов, но о самом этапе не очень волновался. С другой стороны, хотя он и читал о драконах, средств против них он не имел.

Гарри видел Риту краем глаза и чуть наклонил голову. Та едва заметно кивнула. _Она подойдет позже._ Подросток почти не слушал Людо Бэгмена. Лишь часть про жребий. Ему выпала Венгерская хвосторога. _Конечно, ему выпал самый опасный вид._ Почему такой вообще был среди драконов, если остальные три были куда миролюбивее? Из-за него?

Пока чемпионы ждали, к Гарри подошел Седрик.

-Хей, Гарри, - негромко произнес он. - Я хочу извиниться за значки у пуффендуйцев. Я говорил им, что ты не входил в Турнир.

-Забудь, - пробормотал Гарри. - Больше мне нет дела до подобного.

Это была правда. Почему он должен что-то чувствовать? Слизеринцы просто издевались, как обычно, пуффендуйцы обижались за своего, когтевранцы просто считали низостью всех обманывать, а вот гриффиндорцы поступали как всегда. Бросали его при малейшей возможности. Они своего добились. Гарри не чувствовал, будто Гриффиндор его дом. Или Хогвартс в целом. _Он воображал, на что похожа академия Исландии, раз нравится Регулусу, кто бросил магический мир._

Когда пришла очередь Гарри, он глубоко вдохнул и вышел из шатра. От вида дракона у него внутри что-то дернулось. _Как они могли ожидать, что он справится с таким сам?_ К счастью, он был не один. Когда дракон посмотрел на него, Гарри поднял диктофон и включил.

В воздухе раздались шипящие и рычащие звуки, будто смесь змеи, дракона и крокодила. Дракон наклонил голову, внимательно слушая. Гарри видел, как в его глазах отражалось _понимание._ Запись закончилась. Дракон изогнул шею, высматривая что-то в своем гнезде. Затем мордой выкатил золотой яйцо к ногам Гарри. Подросток аккуратно взял яйцо и направился к выходу.

Лишь оказавшись вне досягаемости дракона, подросток выдохнул. _Он сделал это._ Он даже не слышал потрясенные вопли зрителей. Он прошел мимо спешащих к нему Дамблдора и Макгонагалл. Он отмахнулся от Помфри.

-Я в порядке. Не лезьте ко мне. 

Гарри даже не обернулся на них, идя вперед. До начала этапа он попросил Добби использовать магию, чтобы сбить их с его следа. Подросток почти бегом добрался до деревьев неподалеку. Буквально через секунду там оказалась запыхавшаяся Скитер.

-Мистер Поттер, это было невероятно, - выдохнула она. - Что вы использовали?

-Запись голоса друга моего друга, - ответил Гарри, привалившись к дереву. - Раз они засунули меня к самому опасному дракону из всех, я не обязан играть честно.

Гарри достал из кармана колбы.

-Думаю, еще одна сенсация вам не помешает. Возможно, вы захотите остаться на ночь неподалеку. _Вдруг будет что-то интересное._

Скитер пакостно усмехнулась, чмокнула его в щеку и побежала обратно. Гарри же побежал в комнату Регулуса. Он не собирался узнавать результаты. Ему плевать на это.  
___________________________________________________

Гарри буквально рухнул на кровать. Ноги его не держали. Осознание ситуации наконец догнало его. Он мог умереть. _В пасти дракона._ Прошлый Турнир прекратили из-за василиска, а тут драконы? Кто это придумал? Если бы не Регулус... Гарри не хотел об этом думать.

Рядом возник Добби.

-Мастер Гарри, они объявили результаты! Виктор Крам первый, мастер Гарри второй, Седрик Диггори третий, Флер Делакур четвертая. 

-Плевать, - простонал Гарри. - Я устал. Добби, снаружи есть кто? 

Пока в этой комнате оказалась ванная и он перенес свои вещи сюда, ему нужно было в библиотеку. Отдать книги, взять новые и не выходить отсюда. В комнате даже было маленькое окошко для сов. Но он никогда не видел окна, стоя снаружи замка.

-Только третьекурсница с Когтеврана. 

Почему она не на стадионе? Ему надо было в библиотеку, пока его не начали искать, так что Гарри взял рюкзак и накинул мантию. В соседнем коридоре и правда была когтевранка. Маленькая, с длинными белыми волосами. Она что-то вешала на доске объявлений. Когда Гарри бесшумно проходил мимо, она посмотрела прямо на него и чуть улыбнулась.

-Тебе стоит поспешить, мозгошмыги заполонили головы других.

Гарри чуть не споткнулся. Девочка отвернулась к доске. Мозго?.. Стой, он же под мантией. Гарри неуверенно продолжил путь. Ему и правда лучше поспешить. Он быстро вернул книги, взял новые и поспешил обратно. Девочка все еще была там. Он прищурился. 

-Почему ты босиком? - выболтал он, забыв о мантии.

Девочка даже не вздрогнула.

-Морщинистые кизляки украли всю мою обувь, - ответила она. - Такое случается.

Она перевела на него туманные глаза.

-Ты заручился поддержкой скорпиона, Гарри Поттер. Мама говорила, что он непостижим, - вздохнула загадочная третьекурсница. - Я бы хотела с ним познакомиться.

 _Реджи._ Его имя сразу прыгнуло Гарри в голову. Он не знал, как объяснить почему.

-Кизляки? - все же спросил он.

-О да, - оживилась девочка. - Они иногда забирают мою домашнюю работу, но в итоге я все нахожу.

-Как тебя зовут?

-Луна Лавгуд. Но меня называют Полоумная Лавгуд.

 _Фрик._ Гарри сглотнул. Над ней издевались. Как и над ним. Он слышал голоса в дальнем коридоре. Не думая, он ухватил Луну за руку и повел за собой. В комнате Реджи он кинул мантию на кровать. Луна с интересом повертела головой.

-Логово скорпиона, - мечтательно выдохнула она. - Мама говорила, что он умеет выбирать тихие места.

-Его зовут Реджи теперь. - Гарри сглотнул. Он не был уверен, почему Луна производила впечатление того, кто не выдаст секрет. - Ты ведь говорила о сокурсниках, так? Они забирают твои вещи?

Девочка печально улыбнулась. Как Регулус при упоминании Сириуса однажды. 

-Я живу здесь, - неловко сказал Гарри. - Если хочешь. то можешь прятаться здесь тоже. Только кровать одна, но... 

Кровать прямо на глазах подростков чуть дернулась. И разделилась на две. Гарри вытаращил глаза. _Эта комната и такое может?_ Луна же засветилась.

-Правда можно?  
________________________________________________

Реджи вышел из камина и чуть улыбнулся. Луна, читающая книгу вверх ногами в странных очках, подняла голову.

-Дочь Пандоры, - произнес мужчина.

-Скорпион, - пориветствовала Луна. - Мама скучала.

-Я тоже по ней скучал, маленькая луна. 

Он сел в кресло. Гарри плюхнулся напротив.

-Ты знал маму Луны?

Та уже рассказала, что ее мама умерла, а отец был издателем журнала "Придира".

-Мы были дальними родственниками, - пояснил Реджи. - У Пандоры был дар пророка. Но такой дар проявляется по-разному. Из-за ее туманных слов ее считали странной. Мы с ней общались, когда никто не видел. Блэки ее за семью никогда не считали.

Луна тоже говорила туманными словами. У нее дар? Та улыбнулась Гарри, будто читая его мысли. Реджи засмеялся.

-Не думай об этом, Гарри. Хорошо, что вы поладили. Дочери Пандоры всегда можно доверять.

Гарри кивнул. Он и сам это чувствовал. Он чувствовал это и в Регулусе. Поэтому Поттер уже рассказал Лавгуд правду. Та даже не удивилась.

-Я отдал воспоминания Рите. 

-Это хорошо. Скажи мне, Гарри, что с Дурслями? Тебя устроит, если об их отношении к тебе станет известно? Или ты хочешь это замять?

Гарри задумался. Он не был уверен. С одной стороны это было личным. С другой это могло помочь.

-Я не уверен. Как будет лучше?

-Сделать наполовину. Амелия придет из-за Сириуса. Расскажи ей, как все было. но не о Дурслях. Видишь ли, ты не единственный магический ребенок, над кем издевались маглы. Темный Лорд был таким.

Глаза Гарри расширились.

-Он тоже?

-Да, он жил в приюте. И ему не позволяли оставаться на лето в Хогвартсе. Я предлагаю так. Пусть Сириус восстанавливается, мы с тобой посмотрим, насколько он отдалился от Дамблдора. Потом мы дадим знать Рите о жестоком обращении с детьми. Между этими событиями Дамблдор будет думать, что он в контроле. Мы ударим в этот момент. Маленькая луна, что скажешь?

Луна посмотрела на потолок.

-Человека с одним глазом мучает жажда. 

Глаза Реджи сузились.

-Гарри, дай карту.

Тот торопливо достал карту. Регулус сразу ткнул в имя.

-Барти Крауч? Судья? - не понял Гарри. - Почему он еще здесь?

-У него был сын с таким же именем, погибший в Азкабане. Вот только меня тоже считают мертвым. 

Луна заинтересованно подошла к ним. Реджи дал ей карту.

-Как себя показал Грюм?

-Он странный, - нахмурился Гарри. - Он учит Непростительным. 

-Я не вижу сквозь туман, - поделилась Луна.

-Дар пророка не ясный путь, -покачал головой Регулус. - Многие этого не понимают. Думают, что пророки должны видеть _все._ Жизнь была бы легче, будь это так. Вот что. Я видел его уже пару раз, пока мы следили. Он не расстается с фляжкой.

-Оборотное, - сказали Гарри и Луна одновременно.

-Именно. Мы сейчас займемся драконом. Рита же там? - Гарри кивнул. - Я отправлю ей послание, чтобы повременила с Сириусом. Я сам дам знать Амелии о Грюме. Она придет с аврорами и разберется с ним. Только после этого Рита напишет еще и о Сириусе. Какая проблемная школа, - цыкнул Реджи.

Гарри был с ним согласен. Как Дамблдор мог не заметить, что его давнего друга подменили?


	5. new blow

-Какая проблемная школа, - зевнул Вайрок.

Реджи согласно хмыкнул, привалившись спиной к спине друга, пока они летели на драконе, прочь от полыхающих деревьев. Мужчины все еще могли слышать отдаленные крики магов, пытавшихся усмирить других драконов. Успехи у них были так себе, видимо. Деревья в той стороне уже было не спасти, это точно. Огонь взвился вверх, образовав слово _Людо_. У Людо Бэгмена намечались крупные неприятности. 

-Я оправил послание Рите, - проговорил Регулус, делая пометку в ежедневнике. - Влад пока наведается к Грюму, потом сообщим Боунс.

-Думаешь, это твой знакомый, Барти-младший?

-Скорее всего. Он бы не сделал все это из прихоти. Похоже, он умудрился найти Темного Лорда. У нас два варианта. Оставить как есть или подтереть его память.

-Чтобы имя Темного Лорда не всплыло полностью? Или что-то еще происходит? - Вайрок потянул поводья, указывая дракону путь.

-Второе. Меня напрягает этот Турнир. Что-то намечается в конце.  
_____________________________________________________________

Гарри потянулся, разминая кости. Он видел огонь из окна ночью. Похоже, Реджи и его друзья устроили там шоу. Луна напевала себе под нос, собирая волосы в хвост. Еще вчера Добби нашел все ее вещи и принес в их тайную комнату. Гарри все еще злился. Луна подвергалась насмешкам почти три года, а учителя и ухом не вели. 

Букля влетела с новой газетой и с ходу взялась за совиные лакомства. Гарри взял газету и развернул. Как и всегда, статьи Риты были на первой полосе. Она тоже развлекалась. Писала о том, как Хогвартс перестал быть безопасным местом.

Она описала, как самому юному чемпиону, _которого чуть ли не силой заставили участвовать,_ пришлось иметь дело с самым опасным видом драконов. Хотя изначально Венгерской хвостороги не должно было там быть. Она написала, что ночью в загоне драконов случился большой взрыв. Упомянутая хвосторога улетела с неизвестным седоком. Власти допросили Людо Бэгмена, форму чьего имени приобрел огонь. Оказалось, это он настоял на включении дракона опасного вида и даже заговорил мешочек, из которого чемпионы доставали миниатюрных существ. Он сделал ставку на победу Гарри, очевидно. Похоже, поэтому дракона украли, чтобы указать на него.

Гарри покачал головой на это. Этот Людо предлагал ему помощь, чтобы оплатить свои долги? Честное слово. 

К обеду на карте появились знакомые имена. Амелия прибыла. Луна осталась в комнате, ее очень интересовали книги Регулуса. Сам Гарри под мантией был недалеко от класса Защиты. Он слышал приглушенные заклинания, потом голоса. Он ждал минут двадцать, когда Амелия наконец вышла. Он тихо позвал ее. Женщина чуть вздрогнула, тогда подала знак следовать за ней. Гарри юркнул в комнату и стянул мантию. В кабинете больше никого не было.

-Они ушли через камин, - пояснила Амелия. - Я так понимаю, ты знаешь, кто меня предупредил? - Гарри повел плечом. - Он был прав. Под личиной Грюма был Барти Крауч-младший. Настоящего Аластора мы нашли в сундуке. Он жив, слава Мерлину. Его отправили в Мунго. Барти в Министерство. 

-Это был он?

-Да, он кинул твое имя в кубок. - Амелия сжала кулаки. - Он утверждает, что ему это поручил Темный Лорд. Они собирались куда-то заманить чемпионов на третьем этапе. Они еще не придумали, куда именно. Мы проверим дом, о котором он рассказал, но вряд ли Темный Лорд там.

-Что будет с Турниром?

-Боюсь, он продолжится. Никто не хочет потерять лицо. Ты уже связан контрактом, даже признание Барти этого не меняет. Ты можешь взять клятву, что не входил в Турнир, но такие клятвы опасны, честно говоря. Нужно тщательно их обдумывать.

-Я подумаю об этом, -кивнул Гарри. - У моего друга есть идея.

Амелия внимательно на него посмотрела.

-У него их много, как это выглядит. Я вижу, что ты не хочешь говорить его имя. Пусть будет так. Но если вам угрожает опасность, я помогу вам.

-Поэтому он отправил послание, - кивнул Гарри. - А что с Дамблдором?

Амелия цыкнула.

-Он выкрутится, чтоб его. Ему только-только перестали слать громовещатели. Пусть ожидает новых.  
_____________________________________________

Газеты просто пестрели заголовками. Крауча-старшего отправили в Мунго на очень длительное лечение, потом его ожидала тихая отставка. Его сына допросили с сывороткой перед судом и приговорили к поцелую дементора. Дом, где он виделся с Темным Лордом проверили, там никого не оказалось. Воспоминания Барти тоже проверили. Но все еще не было полной уверенности, что Волан-де-Морт набирал силу. Пока Министерство решило сделать это слухом. Мол так говорят, но доказательств нет. Турнир продолжился, хотя многих возмутило, что Гарри должен в нем участвовать, когда его засунул туда Барти.

Рита прислала благодарственный шоколад и заметку, что напишет о Сириусе через несколько дней. Чтобы ударить в неожиданный момент. Гарри не знал, где она училась, но она точно была слизеринкой. Рита и Реджи знали, куда и когда бить.

Амелия оказалась права. Дамблдору ничего не могли сделать, ведь он _не понял, что его давний друг на самом деле Пожиратель Смерти под оборотным зельем._ Но громовещатели залетали по новой. Некоторые взрывались прямо в большом зале. 

Студенты были в шоке, конечно. Особенно Невилл. Как оказалось, Барти-младший был одним из Пожирателей, кто запытал родителей подростка до сумасшествия. Гарри было тошно, когда он узнал. 

Сам Гарри по-прежнему предпочитал быть в комнате Реджи. Теперь он всегда мог поговорить с Луной. Девушка оказалось очень умной и светлой. Он не мог взять в толк, как над ней могли издеваться. Луна ни с кем не дружила, так что на нее и внимания не обращали. Зато о Гарри теперь вспомнили. _Как неожиданно._ Так как Гарри больше не ел в большом зале, гриффиндорцы окружили его на первом же уроке после первого этапа. Поздравить с победой, сказать, как не верили, что он вошел в Турнир, и все такое. Рон тут же вылез в первые ряды.

-Гарри, друг, потрясное представление! Знаешь, вся эта история, это было очевидно, что кто-то пытается тебя убить. Это заняло время понять, но потом ты начал где-то скрываться и...

-Если человек скрывается, значит, он не хочет, чтобы его беспокоили. Урок уже начался. Может, вы все свалите с пути наконец?

Гарри окинул их ледяным взглядом и прошел к Невиллу, садясь рядом. Снейп окинул гриффиндорцев не менее ледяным взглядом.

-Дельное замечание, Поттер. Долго вы собираетесь нас задерживать?

Растерянные гриффиндорцы быстро сели за парты, пока им не вычли баллы. Гарри заметил, что с тех пор как начал быть вдали от своего факультета, Снейп почти к нему не придирался. Подросток чувствовал сожаление, что тот потерял связь с его матерью. Он мог не ладить с мужчиной, но это отец Гарри стал причиной раздора между Снейпом и мамой подростка. Из-за ревности. _Что за детский сад?_

Невилл был подавленным весь урок, чуть не напортачив в зелье. Но Снейп ничего ему не сказал. Он прекрасно знал причину. После урока Гарри заметил мешкающих гриффиндорцев и цыкнул, подхватив эту привычку у Реджи. 

_-Задолбали,_ \- прошипел он.

Гриффиндорцы подпрыгнули. Гарри прошел мимо них, даже не взглянув и слыша смех слизеринцев. На следующем уроке его задержал Флитвик.

-Гарри, я знаю, что ты не ночуешь в башне Гриффиндора. Скажи, ты случайно не встречал Луну Лавгуд? Она перестала ночевать у себя, - взволнованно сказал профессор.

-Потому что над ней насмехаются, - фыркнул Гарри. - Ее вещи постоянно воруют и раскидывают по школе.

Флитвик мгновенно нахмурился.

-Мне об этом не было известно, - медленно произнес он. - Как давно?

-Всегда. - Гарри помедлил. - Я знаю, что у ее мамы был дар провидца и ее называли странной.

Глаза Флитвика расширились. Он помрачнел.

-Вот оно что. Так Луна тоже. Она говорит странные слова, но они имеют смысл позже. - Маленький профессор внимательно посмотрел на Гарри. - Вы нашли безопасное место? - Гарри кивнул. _Не было безопаснее места, чем комната Реджи._ \- Хорошо. Я скажу, чтобы Луну не беспокоили об этом. С остальным я разберусь.

Уже через пару часов Когтевран потерял двести очков. Флитвик был в ярости. Когтевранцы ходили как пришибленные. Радостная Луна сказала, что к ней больше не приставали. От самого Гарри тоже отстали. С ним пытались говорить, особенно о том, как он прошел испытание, но он просто проходил мимо. Снейп отнял у Гриффиндора пятьдесят очков, потому что Рон пытался втянуть Гарри в разговор на зельях. _В учебнике не написано, что болтовня помогает в приготовлении зелья, Уизли._ Гарри усмехался наравне с Драко. Так что от Поттера отстали. Минерва пыталась с ним поговорить перед своим уроком. Что-то о дружности факультета.

-Мне нет дела до факультета, - прямо сказал Гарри. - Они обвинили меня в том, что я наследник Слизерина, потом в том, что я вошел в Турнир. А как я приношу баллы, то тут же начинают подлизываться. Я не собираюсь бегать за ними, как собака за костью. Если это сплоченность факультета, то он мне не нужен. _Пусть не мешают мне._

Гарри сел за парту, пока Макгонагалл силилась вымолвить хоть слово. Она и сама видела, как относились к Гарри. Но ничего не сделала. _Как и раньше._ Это была лишь ее вина. Гриффиндорцы, слышавшие каждое слово, отводили взгляд.

Вместо Грюма вновь пришел Люпин. Дамблдор умудрился скрывать это до последнего, а потом уверить всех, что Ремус не был опасен. Что это временно. Пока они не найдут замену. Снейп был в ярости. Гарри тоже не рад. Подросток разделял точку зрения Регулуса. Оборотень был трусом. Люпин не заикался о родителях Гарри, пока Дамблдор не дал ему добро. Даже учить Гарри Патронусу Ремус начал после одобрения директора, очевидно. К счасью, Люпин проучил лишь два дня. После первого урока он попытался поговорить с Гарри о Гриффиндоре. 

-Мне это всем сказать? _Не мешайте мне._

На второй урок Гарри просто не пошел. Тогда Рита и выпустила историю о Сириусе. Гарри не стал ничего скрывать в воспоминаниях. Петтигрю как крыса. Сириус как грим. Люпин как оборотень. Кто забыл выпить свое зелье. _Как это можно забыть?_ Люпин так трясся над своей болезнью, но забыл такую вещь? Гарри не было его жаль. Естественно, в воспоминаниях было видно, _как_ Петтигрю сбежал. Что Снейпу пришлось закрывать детей собой, а Сириусу уводить обротня от них подальше. _Нет, Гарри не было его жаль._

Амелия тут же примчалась в Хогвартс с аврорами на хвосте. 

-Ты и твои друзья мне седину дадите, - полу-сердечно сказала она, проносясь мимо Гарри к кабинету директора.

Авроры допросили Рона, Гермиону, Снейпа и Люпина. Амелия допросила Дамблдора и Гарри.

-Причина, вы не сообщили это мне сразу, директор? - угрожающе спросила она.

-Корнелиус бы мне не дал это сделать, - попробовал оправдаться Дамблдор.

-Надо было идти ко мне, а не к нему. _Как с василиском._ \- Альбус вздрогнул.

Амелия сказала, что откроет дело. Теперь в Министерстве знали, кто был с Темным Лордом и Барти. Но без Сириуса или самого Питера они мало могли сделать. С Дамблдором они могли разбираться лишь после выяснения всех обстоятельств.

А вот с Люпином было быстро. Его буквально вышибли из Хогвартса. Оказалось, Дамблдор вмешался в чары, что невыразимцы установили ранее против темных существ, чтобы Ремус мог войти в замое. Их пришлось переустанавливать. Добавили чары, чтобы в Хогвартс не могли войти в анимагической форме или под оборотным. 

-Сделаете что-то с этими чарами, директор, будете оштрафованы.

Всех Уизли забрали в Мунго. На проверку. К счастью, Петтигрю ничего не сделал. Джинни Уизли наконец выпустили из больницы вместе с ними.

Буквально через пару дней стало известно, что Сириуса Блэка поймали исландские авроры. Они провели переговоры с британским Министерством и проследили, чтобы все прошло гладко. Сириус получил суд, был опрадан и помещен на лечение. Министерство выплатило ему внушительную компенсацию. Они не могли доказать, что Дамблдор знал правду до появления Сириуса в Хогвартсе, но у многих были сомнения. Ведь Дамблдор знал его лично, они были близки. Так почему директор не усомнился? Дамблдора ожидали дни в пепле от громовещателей.


	6. people

Реджи опустился в кресло в кабинете Министра Магии Исландии.

-Спасибо за помощь, Зефир.

-Не за что, - покачал головой блондин. - Это было забавно, ткнуть британское Министерство в их ошибки.

Регулус тихо фыркнул. Сестра Зефира отложила рапорт.

-Он уладили все формальности. Сириусу Блэку выплатили компенсацию, оплатили его лечение. Он в довольно неплохой форме, учитывая все обстоятельства. Он полностью оправится к марту.

-Когда пройдет второй этап, - произнес Зефир. - Будете ждать?

-Выбор невелик, - ответил Регулус. - Если Сириус готов защищать Гарри, то в марте станет официальным опекуном и выведет Гарри из Турнира. Если нет, то Гарри возьмет клятву. Но вопрос с опекунством останется. Больше лазеек для Дамблдора.

Теодора поморщилась. Она терпеть не могла такие ситуации. Особенно если замешаны дети.

-Значит, твой стажер заобливиэйтил Крауча?

-Да. На третьем этапе призом служит кубок. Это портключ, он зачарован на время.

-Чтобы никто не понял, - проворчал Кронос, заходя в кабинет. - Вы хотите ждать?

-Возможно. Мы еще не закончили с Дамблдором. 

Кронос посмотрел на кресло рядом с Реджи. В нем сидел незнакомый ему мужчина с бордовыми глазами и шрамом, тянущимся от уголка губ.

-Еще коллега? - оживился Кронос.

-Вайрок, мой давний друг.

Мужчина улыбнулся, обнажая нечеловеческие клыки. 

_-Мне стоит что-то говорить тебе, закуска?_

Каллаханы окаменели. Мужчина убрал клыки, но не ухмылку.

-Бишопа так злит, что ты пугаешь без слов, - покачал головой Регулус.

-Его косяк. Он больше, чем соулмейт для тебя. Мне нравится издеваться над ним.

Кронос выдохнул.

-Я все понял, - кивнул он. - Я получил благословение уже троих!

Зефир застонал, закрыв лицо рукой. Вайрок насмешливо изогнул бровь. Регулус закрыл улыбку ладонью.

-В каком это месте? - Теодора подняла руку, останавливая ответ. - Не отвечай. Тараканы в твоей голову даже для Байона непостижимы.  
_____________________________________________________________

Альбус с тоской посмотрел на пепел, окружающий его кабинет. 

Только он думал, что истории о Квиррелле и василиске забыты. Только уверился, что все вновь хорошо. Новый удар. Точнее удары.

Драконы. Ему самому не нравилась идея, но ведь это Турнир Трех Волшебников. И драконологи все время были настороже. Первые три чемпиона справились неплохо. Когда вышел Гарри, Альбус стал нервничать. Он знал, что мальчика видели лишь на уроках и в библиотеке, где он брал книги на руки. Где он ночевал и проводил время, было неизвестно. Он даже перестал есть в большом зале. Похоже, ему носили еду эльфы. Альбус сначала хотел запретить им, но Филиус сказал ему успокоиться. _Это лишь сильнее обозлит Гарри._ Директор не знал, как Гарри готовился к Турниру, поэтому нервничал.

Гарри завершил этап быстрее всех. _Дракониха сама отдала ему яйцо._ Маглорожденные сказали, что в руках у Гарри было магловское устройство, способное записывать и воспроизводить голоса. Именно из него раздавались странные рычаще-шипящие звуки, которые внимательно слушал дракон Гарри. Откуда у мальчика устройство с такими звуками? Это явно был чей-то голос. И дракониха его поняла. Драконологи были шокированны. _Все были шокированны._

Гарри просто взял яйцо и ушел, отмахнувшись от Поппи. Его потом опять не могли найти. Он даже на объявление результатов не вышел. А ночью дракон, против которого выступал мальчик, сбежал. _Кто-то его забрал._ И оставил послание. Людо специально сделал так, чтобы Гарри достался самый опасный из драконов, и поставил на его победу. Это многих возмутило. Рита не постеснялась указать это в своей статье. _Хогвартс снова опасен для студентов._

Альбус даже поспорить с этим не мог. У него возникала мысль, что на самом деле диктофон и исчезновение дракона связаны. Но он не успел это обдумать. Амелия и авроры получили послание. _Под личиной Аластора Грюма скрывался Пожиратель Смерти._ Альбус даже не понял этого. Его старого друга подменили, а он не заметил. 

Директор был оглушен этой новостью. Он переживал за настоящего Аластора, которого срочно отправили в больницу. По школе вновь залетали гневные письма и громовещатели. И что он мог сделать? Ведь он сам позволил учить в стенах школы _Непростительным заклятиям._ У Поппи чуть удар не случился, когда она узнала. Другим было не легче. 

Барти Крауч-младший. Один из тех, кто запытал Фрэнка и Алису Лонгботтомов до сумасшествия. _Кто применял Круциатус на пауках на глазах их сына._ И никто ничего не сделал. Ни учителя, ни ученики. Конечно, были студенты, кто жаловался на Грюма. Но всегда есть те, кто недовелен уроками, разве нет? Невилл ходил как пришибленный после этого. Даже Северус ничего не говорил, когда мальчик отвлекался на его предмете. 

Гарри был отдельной темой. Он не остыл, как надеялся Альбус. Он сказал собственным однокурсникам не беспокоить его. Сказал Минерве в глаза, что _такой факультет ему не нужен._ Он всегда садился с Невиллом и игнорировал остальных. Сам Невилл стал проводить время с пуффендуйцами. Гриффиндорцы его не донимали из-за разоблачения Барти. _Бабушка Невилла чуть не сняла с Альбуса голову прямо в большом зале._ У Филиуса тоже появилась студентка, кто не ночевал в своей комнате. Флитвик спросил у Гарри, если он ее знал. А после разговора с ним лишил Когтевран 200 очков и назвачил своим старостам испытательный срок. _Если еще раз не примите меры в отношении травли собственных одноклассников, лишитесь значков._ Флитвик сказал не трогать Луну Лавгуд и Гарри. _Они заслужили отдых от вас всех._ Когтевранцы и гриффиндорцы были подавлены. Они отвернулись от своих же, а теперь те отвернулись от них.

Альбус смог найти Ремуса и нанять. Конечно, это был риск. Но Ремус нравился ученикам в прошлом. И это было временно. Альбус даже надеялся, что Люпин найдет к Гарри подход. Ведь оборотень дружил с его родителями и Сириусом и научил его Патронусу. Но Гарри лишь зыркнул на того, точно так же как на Минерву до этого, и не явился на следующий урок Защиты от темных искусств. 

И тогда Рита Скитер написала о невиновности Сириуса Блэка. Со всеми подробностями и воспоминаниями. _Гарри дал ей воспоминания о своем третьем курсе._ Амелия была в ярости. Она буквально вытрясла из директора правду. Альбус даже опасался, что она его проклянет. Ее авроры допросили всех, кто был в воспоминаниях. Всех Уизли забрали в Мунго. _Он жил под их крышей 12 лет! Если он сделал что-то с ними?!_ Мысль скрутила Альбусу желудок. Он об этом даже не подумал. 

Поппи и Минерва проверили остальных гриффиндорцев. Петтигрю имел доступ ко всем комнатам. Штат ходил с позеленевшими лицами при этой новости. Альбусу от них хорошо досталось. К счастью, Петтигрю ничего не сделал. Уизли выпустили из больницы вместе с Джинни. 

Ремуса буквально вышвырнули из замка. Воспоминания ясно показали, что он косвенно стал причиной побега Питера. _Забыл выпить зелье._ Это многих взбесило. Он находился в школе, полной детей! Северус был очень доволен. И приятно удивлен, очевидно, что Гарри поделился этим воспоминанием. Статья Риты ясно указывала на халатность гриффиндорца и смелость слизеринца. Альбус даже не знал об этом моменте. Он и подумать не мог, что тогда Северус буквально закрыл подростков собой от Ремуса.

Амелия влепила директору предупреждение о вмешательстве в чары вокруг школы. 

Все это не успело утихнуть, как было объявлено, что Сириуса поймали исландские авроры. Это озадачило Альбуса немного. Что Сириус делал в Исландии? Или он просто нарвался на них в другом месте? В любом случае, Министерство Исландии проследило, чтобы Сириусу наконец дали суд. Скитер написала об этом статью, выставив британсткое Министерство не в лучшем свете. 

Сейчас Сириус находился на лечении, а кабинет Альбус опять пропахивал горелой бумагой. У него заканчивались варианты. Даже с признанием Барти Гарри все еще был вынужден участвовать в Турнире. Это было на руку директору. Так он мог доказать, что Темный Лорд жив. И подготовить Гарри. Ведь тому придется сразиться с ним. Но если Сириус станет его опекуном, то может вытащить Гарри из Турнира. И от Дурслей.

Альбус не мог этого допустить. Он должен убедить Сириуса, что Гарри в опасности с ним. Что Дурсли его любят. Что они семья. Нужно убедить Сириуса повременить с опекунством хотя бы пару лет. Но директор знал, что тот упрям. Дамблдор не хотел этого делать, но в случае отказа Сириуса от его просьбы, Альбусу придется публично усомниться в его способности растить Гарри. Конечно, подростку это не понравится, но это ради общего блага. Гарри поймет. Он добрый мальчик. Скоро он точно примет Рона и Гермиону обратно, ведь они его друзья.

Альбус был в этом уверен, даже если другие учителя при этих словах посмотрели на него как на умалишенного. Они просто не знали Гарри так, как знал он.  
_______________________________________________________________________

Аластор проворчал ругательство себе под нос, просматривая газеты. Сириус был так же хмур, как и он.

-Это начало выходить, когда имя Гарри вылетело из кубка?

Амелия кивнула. Они находились в палате Святого Мунго. Ей удалось устроить так, чтобы Аластор и Сириус оказались в одной палате.

-Похоже, Гарри знал, что его опять втянут в неприятности, - проговорила она.

-Еще бы, - фыркнул Грюм. - Это уже не случайность. Он указал на Крауча?

-Не совсем, -признала Боунс. - Похоже, ему кто-то помогает. Кто-то не из школы. Думаю, трюк с драконом на самом деле дело рук этого человека. Хотя Людо и правда подстроил жеребьевку.

Сириус зашипел.

-Этот игроман... Чем он только думал? Как четырнадцатилетний подросток должен был справиться с Венгерской хвосторогой?

-Поэтому я думаю, что дракона забрал друг Гарри. Твой крестник использовал магловской устройство с чужим голосом, что-то сказавшем драконихе. И та его поняла.

-Никогда о подобном не слышал, - покачал головой Аластор. - Похоже, у парня тот еще помощник. Он не сказал имя, очевидно? Не то что его можно обвинять.

-Я тоже так думаю, - согласилась Амелия. - Они ополчились на Дамблдора, похоже.

-Неудивительно, - нахмурился Сириус. - Тот мог предотвратить половину из этого, как минимум.

-Включая твое заключение, - сцепила зубы Боунс. - Не верю я, что Дамблдор не знал. 

Сириус кивнул.

-Я думал об этом. Честно говоря, подозреваю, что он не хочет, чтобы я получил опекунство над Гарри.

-Но почему? - нахмурился Аластор. - Ты его крестный. Ты должен был воспитывать его.

-В этом и дело. Я не знаю, где живет Гарри, но он почти светился, когда я говорил, что я хочу забрать его. Альбус говорил, что на доме Гарри особые чары, не позволяющие его найти, но что-то он темнит. Признаюсь, я думал изначально, что Гарри живет у Уизли или Тонксов. Как-никак мы все родственны друг другу.

-Тонкс? - наморщил лоб Грюм. - Помню девчонку с такой фамилией. Хотела быть аврором. Но она была настолько неуклюжей, что становилось страшно рядом находиться. 

-Нимфадора, -кивнула Амелия. - Дочь Андромеды из Блэков. У нее изначально была способность метаморфа, но потом Арктурус Блэк лишил всех семейной магии.

-Точно, - вспомнил Аластор. - Вот шуму то было. Малфой чуть волосы на себе не рвал. Он то кичился тем, что его мальчишка наследник Блэков.

Сириус фыркнул.

-Арктурус считал наследником лишь одного. Он бы никому не простил смерть Регулуса. - Сириус вздохнул. - Он никогда не показывал эмоций особо. Но хватило одного взгляда на него, когда ему сказали, что не могут найти тело. _Он был в бешенстве._

Аластор и Амелия промолчали. Они тоже это помнили. Пока Орион и Вальбурга сами были безутешны, они боялись даже смотреть на Арктуруса при новости, что тело Регулуса не было найдено. От того так разило магией от бешенства, что у матерых авроров ноги подгибались. 

Амелия покачала головой, поправляя документы на коленях.

-Сириус, я хотела спросить, как тебя поймали исландские авроры?

-Я не точно уверен, - смущенно ответил тот. - Я направлялся к Хогвартсу, беспокоясь за Гарри. Но на меня налетел какой-то парень. Я превратился в человека из-за его магии, а потом он ударил по мне так, что я думал помру. Очнулся я уже у авроров.

-Парень? Не аврор?

-Не думаю, - нахмурился Сириус. - Ему максимум лет 20 и он был одет по-магловски. Я помню только глаза. Янтарные, но такие жуткие, будто в них сама тьма. - Блэк поежился. - От него ощущение было хуже, чем от дементоров.

-Было бы логично, что этот человек помогает Гарри, но я думала, это кто-то старше.

-Может, их несколько, - предположил Аластор. - По крайней мере, парню помогают. Ему это нужно сейчас. Даже поимка Барти не вытащила его из Турнира.

-На счет этого,- Амелия выпрямилась. - Если Сириус станет опекуном, то может вытащить его. Но Дамблдор будет мешать.

Аластор и Сириус нахмурились. Они тоже это понимали.

-Как он может помешать? - мрачно уточнил Блэк.

-Усомниться, что ты можешь воспитывать ребенка. Нам нужно перекрыть эти сомнения. Тебе следует пройти курс терапии, целители засвидетельствуют твое выздоровление. Еще тебе нужен собственый дом, разумеется. И мой тебе совет, Сириус. Лучше вне Англии.

Сириус сжал руки в кулаки.

-Знаю. Альбус пытается что-то провернуть. Но я не позволю ему втягивать Гарри.  
\-------------------------------------

-Кто-то засветился, - хмыкнул Вайрок.

Влад рыкнул. Они трансгрессировали подальше от Мунго. 

-Не будь он нужен живым... - прорычал Влад.

Они разделили порочный взгляд. _Сириусу Блэку повезло._

Они трансгрессировали в джип неподалеку. Реджи сидел за рулем, смотря на шкатулку с крестражами. 4 кольца. В трех части души, что были в реликвиях. Когда он сказал домовику Добби о Выручай-комнате, то понял. Идеальное место для крестража. Диадема Когтеврана была прямо в Хогвартсе многие годы. Гарри рассказал о дневнике. Ясно, что это крестраж. _Дамблдор в курсе._ А Чашу Пуффендуй нашел Арктурус. Он забрал семейную магию и состояние Блэков. Часть средств Лестрейнджей принадлежала ему. А сами маги были уже в Азкабане. Арктурусу не составило труда попасть в их хранилище. _Реджи не был удивлен, когда пришел к деду и увидел крестраж на его столе._ Они всегда были похожи. _Понял Регулус, понял и Арктурус._

-Змея и парень, - произнес Вайрок, доставая бутылку воды из бардачка.

-Хм.

На кольце, что Регулус дал Гарри, заранее были установлены чары, подавляющие связь между крестражами. _Он был прав о шраме._

-Я думал, что в январе стоит выпустить историю о жестоком обращении с детьми, -медленно произнес Реджи. - Но это даст Дамблдору лазейку. Он может засунуть Гарри в ненужную нам семью.

-Значит, нам нужна другая история? - Влад открыл ноутбук на заднем сиденье автомобиля.

-Верно. Но какая? Гриндевальд?

-Неплохо.

Регулус посмотрел на свой сотовый. Баст прислал сообщение.

-Нам с Владом нужно на работу. Куда ты?

-Пока в Вену. А где Бишоп?

-Кто знает. 

Это не странно для них. Все из них пропадают время от времени. Если у них есть работа, то можно посмотреть в записях дел. Но они не смотрят. _Они почувствуют, когда что-то произойдет._  
_____________________________________________________________

Реджи с усмешкой вышел из камина.

-Как дела, пара беглецов?

Гарри покраснел. Луна хихикнула. _Луна и Реджи не прочь смущать людей._

-Нормально. Ты что-то узнал о Сириусе?

Регулус рассказал подросткам о разговоре, что подслушал его стажер.

-Так Сириус не подчиняется Дамблдору, - пробормотал Гарри, чувствуя смутное облегчение. 

-Мы добьемся того, чтобы он стал твоим опекуном. Но это будет лишь после второго этапа.

Гарри посмотрел на яйцо. Он почти забыл о нем. 

-Я его еще не открывал.

 _И лучше бы не делал этого вообще._ У него почти уши заложило от воя, пока он закрывал яйцо. Луна потрясла головой. Реджи подергал себя за мочку уха.

-Впечатляет, - пробормотал он. - Это русалки, что живут на дне озера у Хогвартса. В ванной джакузи, послушай это под водой.

-Под озером есть русалки? - обалдел Гарри. - И как ты понял?

-Это один из языков, что я знаю. Там говорится, что они украдут у чемпионов что-то.

Реджи и Луна переглянулись.

-На дне всегда холодно, - туманно сказала Луна. - И темно.

 _-Поэтому ты там не окажешься._

Гарри ни разу не слышал такой ледяной голос у Реджи. У него аж кровь в жилах застыла. 

-Они говорят о людях? - почти прошептал он. _О Луне?_ \- Они не заберут Луну, - ощетинился он.

_-Это верно._

Луна выглядела смущенно-польщенной. Реджи наклонился вперед, оперевшись на колени руками.

-Похоже, таким будет задание в конце февраля. Но в декабре будет Святочный Бал. Он обязателем.

-Бал? - поморщился Гарри. - Я даже не умею танцевать.

-Выбор, Гарри. Исчезнуть? Или встрясти их всех?

Гарри посмотрел на Луну. У всех челюсти отвиснут, если они явятся вместе. 

-Но разве это не поставит Луну под угрозу?

Реджи улыбнулся. Широко, зубасто и абсолютно _ужасающе._

_-Они ее не тронут._


	7. friends

На Рождество и впрямь был назначен Святочный Бал. Его открывали чемпионы. Допускались лишь студенты четвертого курса и выше. Но Луна могла пойти с Гарри, так как тот был чемпионом.

Реджи пришел в декабре один раз и принес целую кучу вещей. Для Луны зачарованную шкатулку, в которой хранились мольберт, альбомы, карандаши и краски. И легкое платье бело-синего оттенка, усыпанное камнями, как звездами. К нему прилагались белые босоножки на платформе, серьги в виде скорпионов и диадема, инструктированная бриллиантами и большим синим камнем в центре, который опоясывала металлическая голова орла. Диадема напоминала орла с распростертыми крыльями. По ободку были выгравированы мелкие буквы _Ума палата дороже злата_. Луна просто _расцвела_ при виде всего этого.

Для Гарри Регулус принеc модную магловскую одежду его размера и серый деловой костюм с черной рубашкой и серым галстуком. К нему прилагался зажим в виде скорпиона. 

-Парни должны быть в смокингах, - проинформировал Регулус Гарри, пока Луна кружила по комнате с диадемой. - Кто-то будет в мантии. Но Крам будет в форме Дурмстранга. Ты чемпион, можешь позволить себе выделиться. А одежда для удобства. 

За это Гарри был благодарен. Он почти всегда ходил в школьной форме, потому что не успевал купить себе нормальную одежду. _Уизли все время тянули его за собой лишь по самым необходимым магазинам, как хотел Дамблдор._ А носить старые вещи Дадли чертовски надоело.

Так же Реджи принес им несколько настольных игр и много книг, включая самоучитель по танцам с картинками. Мужчина лично подстриг Гарри, ипользовав на его волосах какое-то зелье. Волосы подростка наконец перестали напоминать воронье гнездо, хотя все еще ерошились. Реджи дал ему очки в модной прямоугольной оправе. Очки подошли идеально, как и ожидалось. Гарри даже не стал спрашивать, как он узнал его зрение.

-Не думай сильно о втором этапе, - сказал Реджи. - Мы что-нибудь с этим придумает. Просто не выпускайте друг друга из виду. Луна, на диадеме чары. Никто не сможет взять или снять ее с тебя. Как и это.

Он протянул ей изящый кулон в виде луны. Девушка тут же надела его. Он сильно разнился с ее ожерельем из пробок. _Но это было в ее стиле._

-Когда тебя попытаются схватить для второго этапа, _они пожалеют._  
__________________________________________________________

Месяц до начала Бала прошел довольно занятно. Гарри и Луна учились танцевать по книгам и получалось у них очень неплохо. Они читали книги, что принес Регулус. О истории магии и разных странах, магических существах, заклинаниях. И самоучители иностранных языков. Гарри в первую очередь обратил внимание на исландский.

Студенты Гарри не доставали. Косились, шептались, особенно гриффиндорцы, но не лезли. Джинни кидала на него печальные взгляды. Гарри все это игнорировал. У него было чем заняться. Например, читать об истории магии, пока Луна рисовала. У нее явно был талант. Их тайное убежище было заполнено рисунками. Добби ударился в слезы, когда она презентовала ему его портрет. Эльф относился к Луне и Реджи с таким же почтением, как и к Гарри. Очевидно, пока они выросли в магических семьях, они оба хорошо относились к домовикам. Регулус вообще пришел лишь потому, что его нашел эльф, а не маг.

Рон и Гермиона к нему не подходили. Рон бросал на него то злобные, то жалостливые взгляды. Гермиона просто не выходила из библиотеки. Добби слушал разговоры студентов, так что знал, что эти двое больше почти не общались. Это не шибко удивляло. Они стали друзьями лишь потому, что Гарри и Рон спасли ее от тролля, которого она бы не встретила, если бы не насмешки Рона.

Хотя Фред и Джордж показали ему большие пальцы, когда они случайно пересеклись у класса трансфигурации. Гарри заметил, что они были подавлены в последнее время.

-Азартный хохотун обманул пранкеров, - обмолвилась Луна.

-Людо Бэгмен, - тряхнул ушами Добби. - Пранкеры-близнецы выиграли у него пари, но глупый игрок заплатил лепреконским золотом.

-Что с ним случилось, кстати? - спросил Гарри.

-Пока не решили, - пожал плечами Добби. - У Людо Бэгмена много долгов. Но его отстранили от судейства. 

Как и Крауча, очевидно. Новыми судьями назначили Руфуса Скримджера, главу аврорского отдела, и Энея Бураса, главу Отдела международного магического сотрудничества Норвегии. Это объяснили тем, что статьи Риты ясно указывали на бреши в защите Хогвартса. Дурмстранг находился где-то в Скандинавии, по всей видимости, поэтому британское Министерство связалось с норвежским. На это Луна улыбнулась.

-Братья среди братьев. У скорпиона много таких после потери родного.

Гарри знал, что под скорпионом она имела в виду Реджи. То есть Регулус знает Бураса? После потери Сириуса? Эта мысль все еще иногда тревожила Гарри. Реджи не выглядел держащим зла на Сириуса, скорее он был отчужденным. Подросток помнил его слова. Что они перестали быть братьями еще до побега Сириуса из дома. Значит, Регулус не считал его братом больше? Не то что Гарри его хоть как-то обвинял.

Регулус единственный из взрослых, кто его выслушал и помог. Ему Гарри верил. Пока подросток хотел семью с Сириусом, как его крестным, он не собирался выдавать Реджи. _Ни за что._ У Регулуса Блэка новая жизнь. И много людей в этой жизни. Кто дорожат им больше, чем Сириус, судя по словам Луны.

Сириус ему писал. Теперь им не приходилось ждать ответа на письма неделями. Его крестный написал ему письмо с извинениями. Что слишком верил Дамблдору и не мог пока вытащить из Турнира. Его лечение проходило хорошо. Ему пришлось говорить с психологами, но ради Гарри он и не на такое был согласен. Сириус оправлялся от влияния дементоров, свыкался с болью от потери друзей и 12 лет жизни. Он написал, что Гарри поступил правильно в отношении Ремуса. Сириус и сам был на него зол. 

Гарри так же обменялся парой писем с Ритой. Намекнул ей покопать прошлое Дамблдора. Написал, что после Святочного Бала у нее будет сногшибательная история. Для такого скандального журналиста у Скитер было невероятное терпение. Она в ответ написала, что Дамблдор в тихую узнавал о прогрессе Сириуса в выздоровлении. Гарри зло усмехнулся и ответил, что _эта_ статья подождет до второго этапа Турнира.

В первую неделю декабря Луна подала Гарри книгу о языке жестов и приложила палец к губам. За недолгое время, что Гарри знал Луну и Реджи, он научился не задавать вопросы. Взял книгу и начал изучать.

Чем ближе был Святочный Бал, тем суматошнее становилось в школе. Студенты бегали по Хогвартсу, искали себе партнера на танцы, обсуждали наряды. Преподаватели тоже готовились. Они явно ожидали нового удара от Риты, хотя на громовещатели для Дамблдора некоторые смотрели с удовлетворением. Директор явно потерял часть уважения, что испытывал штат к нему ранее.

Что-то странное происходило с Трелони. Она обычно постоянно предсказывала смерть Гарри, но в последнее время часто начала путаться в словах. Она долго рассматривала кофейную гущу, непонимающе морща лоб.

-Везде туман... - бормотала она. - Везде яд, капающий с жала...

Гарри едва скрывал усмешку. После знакомства с Реджи и Луной все причитания Трелони выглядели еще более нелепо. И он прекрасно знал, о каком тумане говорила мошенница.  
_______________________________________________

Деловой костюм, новые очки. Легкое платье, диадема и кулон.

Они готовы к Святочному Балу.  
___________________________________________________

Они и правда _встрясли_ их всех. Студенты пялись на Гарри и Луну, чуть рты не пооткрывав. Гарри знал, что выглядит _привлекательно._ Но Луна была _великолепна._ С ее губ не сходила загадочная полуулыбка. 

За этот месяц они хорошо натренировались. Гарри не нужно было волноваться, что он отдавит Луне ноги. Та кружилась в танце как лист на ветру. Совсем не похоже на одинокую девочку, которая искала свои вещи по всей школе. 

-Пушистая девочка поняла свою ошибку, - тихо пропела она ему на ухо. 

Гарри и Луна пересеклись в танце с Виктором и Гермионой. Луна перехватила Крама, а Гарри свою давнюю подругу. Они вновь закружились в танце.

-Привет, Гермиона, - тихо произнес он.

-Привет, Гарри, - почти со слезами ответила та. - Ты хорошо выглядишь. Счастливее.

-Потому что это так.

Они сделали очередной поворот.

-А как ты?

-Спокойнее, - ответила она. - Я наконец поняла, что лишь считала нас друзьями, но не действовала соответствующе. Прости.

-Теперь это в порядке, - чуть улыбнулся Гарри. - Нас прожигает гневный взгляд.

Гермиона фыркнула.

-Счастье, ты не слышал его восклицания в общей гостиной. Когда начали выходить статьи, он днями ходил с красным лицом. Вот уж не знаю, от гнева или стыда. С ним не шибко говорят. Я не говорю совсем. 

-Ты знаешь, что он будет отыгрываться на тебе. - Это не был вопрос.

-Ты знаешь, что он не изменится. - И это не вопрос.

Они чуть улыбнулись, продолжая танец.

-Виктор Крам, да?

-Луна Лавгуд, да?

-Он неплох.

-Она хорошая.

-Один человек недавно сказал мне, что в отношениях с людьми есть два варианта. Слиться с толпой или не заботиться о ней. После стольких лет я наконец выбрал второй вариант. Дышать стало намного легче.

-Я пытаюсь тоже. Это тяжело и больно. Но это стоит того, не так ли?

-Верно. Особенно, когда у нас есть те, на кого мы действительно можем положиться.

Гермиона улыбнулась и на мгновение прижалась к нему.

-Я скучала по тебе, Гарри.

-Я тоже, Миона.

Они сделали поворот и перехватили своих партнеров. Луна мягко улыбнулась. _Она знала, даже если не слышала._

-В парке видно звезды лучше, - произнесла она.

После танца они выскользнули из зала. Они свое дело сделали. 

Гарри и Луна прогуливались всего пару минут, когда заметили у противоположной изгороди Гермиону и Виктора. Прежде чем они успели дойти до них, откуда-то сбоку вынырнул Рон, не увидев их из-за кустов, и ядовито бросил в сторону другой пары:

-Хорошо наверное, завести такие знакомства для _маглорожденной_.

 _Грязнокровки._ Гарри оскалился, выходя с Луной из слепой зоны:

-Действительно, разве _чистокровному_ нужны такие?

Рон подскочил от ледяного голоса и ошеломленно обернулся на Гарри. Тут будто из-под земли возник Снейп.

-Уизли, сейчас в этом месте прогуливаются парами. Не должен ты быть со своей спутницей?

Рон сглотнул, смотря на ощетинившихся Гарри и Виктора, мрачного Снейпа и ледяные глаза Луны и Гермионы. Он открыл рот, тогда закрыл, покраснел и с топотом унесся прочь. Гарри цыкнул, пока Лавгуд прошла к Гермионе и просто обняла. Та обняла ее в ответ с дрожащими губами. Виктор накинул на нее свой плащ. Снейп кивнул на соседнюю тропинку и молча пошел дальше. Тропинка вела ко входу в замок, где они никого не встретили. Подростки зашли в первый же пустой класс и сели.

-Он не достоин слез, Миона, - хмуро сказал Гарри. - Чертов лицемер.

-Я знаю, - прошептала она. - Три года дружбы не значат для него ничего.

-Почему он оскорбил Гермивону?

Гарри кратко объяснил дурмстрангцу их отношения. Или отсутствие таковых теперь. Виктор нахмурился еще больше.

-Так почему вы терпели?

Гарри и Гермиона переглянулись.

-Ни у одного из нас не было друзей, - ответила девушка. - Но он оказался паршивым другом.

-Завистливая ласка познает одиночество, - произнесла Луна.

-Он всех от себя оттолкнул, - перевел Гарри удивленным Виктору и Гермионе. - Поделом ему.

Гермиона вытерла слезы.

-Это верно. Нас его нытье больше не касается. Я не собираюсь расстраиваться из-за него.

Луна внимательно посмотрела в стену. 

-Сокровище ловца утянут под воду. Скорпиону там не нравится. 

Гарри мгновенно сел прямее. Он совсем забыл. 

-Что такое? - встревожилась Гермиона.

-Второй этап, - прошипел он. -Виктор, ты разгадал загадку?

-Нет, оно все время кричит.

Раньше Гарри бы не стал говорить. Ведь остальные три чемпиона честно старались победить. В отличие от него. _Вот Регулус бы не сомневался._

Гарри рассказал о втором этапе. Виктор сразу прижал к себе побледневшую Гермиону.

-Они спятили? - прошипела она. - Конечно, нас не оставят там навсегда, но это уже слишком!

-Мне это не нравится, - процедил Виктор. - Как нам защитить девушек?

-Луну они не получат, - хмуро ответил Гарри. - Мне помогает ее дальний родственник. Он дал ей защитный медальон. Думаешь, он сделает еще один?

Луна медленно кивнула.

-У него уже есть один наготове. Скорпион знает больше, чем мы. Его веселит, что тайная комната перестала быть такой тайной.

Гарри чувствовал облегчение, что Реджи не возражал. Хотя тот давно оставил Хогвартс, но комната была его убежищем.

-Поэтому он рассказал, - произнесла Луна. - Это _убежище_.  
_____________________________________________

Все четверо подростков читали книги и пили чай, принесенный Добби, когда Букля доставила газету. На первой полосе был изображен Рон с гневным лицом, топающий по парку. 

_Предатели крови вернулись к своим корням?_

В статье описывалось, как Рон Уизли бросил свою партнершу по танцам и понесся в парк, увидев, как две самые заметные пары вечера покинули Бал. Там он обвинил выдающуюся маглорожденную в попытке обольстить такого же выдающегося ловца Сборной Болгарии по квиддичу, когда по фото в том же "Пророке" было видно, как пара наслаждается компанией друг друга. И чуть не полез в драку в самым молодым чемпионом Турнира Трех Волшебников и его спутницей, чьи фото опять же были в газете, которые засвидетельствовали разговор и вступились за честь своей подруги.

Статья была извернута в стиле Риты, но _не врала напрямую_. Она содержала фотографии и точные слова. Рита плавно свела смысл статьи к тому, что сын из известной семьи предателей крови оскорбил маглорожденную и двух знаменитых магов, будто они все были ниже него, _чистокровного._

Гарри почти не удивился тому, что Рита была в курсе. Там была небольшая статья о Хагриде, Максим и крови великанов, но он особо не вчитывался. Хагрид был настолько предан Дамблдору, что аж тошно. _И это он забрал Гарри у Сириуса по приказу директора все те годы назад._ Ему больше было любопытно о Рите. Он подозревал, что она анимаг. Явно незарегестрированный. Но как она прошла чары? 

-Дым, следующий за скорпионом, многое видит, - поведала Луна, любуясь диадемой.

-Стажер Реджи? - догадался Гарри. - Он еще здесь?

-Они то есть, то нет. Реджи не даст нас в обиду.

В это Гарри верил. Он сложил газету.

-Полагаю, мы ожидаем громовещатели. Хотя эта комната зачарована. Письма, которые мы не хотим, к нам не доходят. Еще один свитер Уизли мне точно не нужен. 

Гермиона фыркнула на это.

-О да. Миссис Уизли приходила в Хогвартс, так как к чемпионам допусткали членов семьи, но тебя не смогли найти. Она причитала об этом, о наших распрях между собой и о том, как Джинни бы никогда не подлила тебе любовное зелье.

Виктор аж поперхнулся. 

-Любовное?

-Она помешана, - поморщился Гарри.

-Она говорит о тебе летом, - поведала Луна. - Мы соседи.

Гарри нахмурился.

-Она ничего тебе не сделает? 

-Нет. Реджи говорил с папой. Папа на многое открыл глаза. Он любил маму. А Джинни тоже окружена нарглами.

-Так она тоже над тобой смеялась, - цыкнул Гарри. 

-Больше у нее нет возможности, - улыбнулась Луна.

-Ну, никому из нас сегодня никуда не надо, - пожала плечами Гермиона. - Нет причин выходить и слушать вопли.

Подростки спокойно вернулись к своим книгам. Луна взялась за альбом. Еще портреты ожидали очереди быть нарисованными.


	8. two

Регулус пытался одновременно печатать в телефоне и смотреть газету, пока машину бросало из стороны в сторону. Влад врезался в его плечо, не успев схватиться за ручку дверцы.

-У этого пацана явно проблемы, - произнес он, кивая на газету.

-Мягко сказано, - ответил Бишоп с переднего сиденья. - Кто тебе права выдал?

Конрад крутанул руль, отчего их всех подбросило. Реджи промазал мимо экрана. Его сейчас точно укачает.

-Не удивлюсь, если задание идея Дамблдора. Он знает язык русалок, - проворчал Блэк. - И они еще не сказали Руфусу и Энею суть задания. 

-Директора точно знают, - на мгновение повернул голову Конрад, чуть не снеся знак. - Кого они выберут, если девочки вне досягаемости?

-Для Крама студента из его школы, - пожал плечами Бишоп. - Спорим, для Гарри они выберут этого пацана? У Дамблдора точно не все дома. Проблема в девчушке. У нее там младшая сестра.

-Восемь лет, - проинформировал Влад.

Остальные цыкнули. Машину опять тряхнуло.

-Эней им головы поотрывает, - покачал головой Реджи, хватаясь за сиденье.

Конрад ударил по тормозам. Прямо у зыбучих песков. 

_-Отдай. Руль._  
_____________________________________________________________

Добби принес подросткам обед и рассказал, что над Роном теперь многие смеялись. Маглорожденные были не в восторге от его выходки. Фред и Джордж тоже. Рон явился на завтрак, раскрашенный как слизеринский знак, крича на них о пранке. Многих это лишь повеселило. 

-Поделом, - произнес Виктор. Ему совершенно не нравился этот парень.

Миссис и мистер Уизли были в Хогвартсе. Многие слышали, как они выговаривали своему сыну за его поступок, а тот кричал, что не сделал ничего плохого, что все это ошибка Гермионы и Гарри. На что ответил Снейп:

-Минус двадцать очков за ложь, Уизли. Я прекрасно слышал, как ты начал тот разговор.

Уизли пытались найти Гермиону и Гарри, чтобы извиниться, но те не стали выходить. Флитвик остановил родителей Рона:

-Гарри и Гермиона ясно показали, что не хотят иметь дело с Рональдом. Будет лучше, если вы просто оставите их в покое.

Филиус также в довольно жесткой форме сказал студентам не лезть с вопросами к Луне Лавгуд. Учитывая, что маленький профессор без колебаний отнял у собственного факультета двести баллов, никто не хотел вызвать его гнев. Гарри и Луна натолкнулись на Джинни в библиотеки, и Поттер так глянул на младшую Уизли, что та чуть не бросилась в слезы.

Реджи пришел в начале января и принес для Гермионы кулон в виде снитча. Та воспользовалась случаем расспросить о других школах.

-Я читала, что в мире их только 11, - неуверенно сказала она.

-Официальных. Чем старше страна и богаче история, тем популярнее школа. Но есть маленькие школы, о которых даже не всем известно. Некоторые имеют лишь несколько направлений. На части работ в магическом мире требуется не только диплом, но и степень. А магловским специальностям вообще не учат. 

-В академии Исландии им учат? - заинтересовался Гарри.

-Не совсем. Там определенные направления, но подробно объясняют тонкости взаимодействия выбранной профессии с маглами. Например, там есть археология. Можно сказать, это и магическое, и магловское направление одновременно. 

-Я никогда не слышал о такой школе, - признал Виктор. - Мои родители думали отправить меня в другую школу из-за нашего директора, но не нашли подходящую.

-Директор академии был бы очень осторожен, если бы они нашли ее, - покачал головой Реджи. - Безопасность студентов там на первом месте. А о прошлом Игоря они прекрасно знают. И Каркаров мог стать проблемой. Он чертовски боится Каллаханов, но очень любит власть и известность. Ловца вроде тебя он бы так просто не отпустил. Ему и Дамблдору лучше приготовиться. Если они не дали знать официально о сути второго этапа, их ждут огромные проблемы. Что у вас с заданием?

Так как Виктор участвовал в Турнире по своему выбору, то старательно искал способ дышать под водой. Он решил продемонстрировать неполное превращение в акулу. 

-Неплохо, - кивнул Регулус. - Поработай над продолжительностью. Гарри, тебе я принесу специальное зелье. Оно позволит тебе дышать под водой. Там тебя встретит Влад, мой стажер, он укажет тебе путь. Что у вас с Защитой, кстати?

-Ее пока ведет Снейп, - ответил Поттер. - Должен признать, он хорош. Намного лучше всех предыдущих профессоров вместе взятых.

-Это его специальность, наравне с зельями, - пожал плечами Регулус. - Люди об этом почему-то не помнят. Можно подумать внутренним кругом Темного Лорда становился кто попало. А зелья ведет Слизнорт? Клуб Слизней, да?

Гермиона и Гарри фыркнули. Новый профессор был довольно настойчив в приглашении в этот клуб. Реджи кивнул.

-Я там состоял когда-то. 

-Серьезно?

-Еще бы. Слизнорт не отцепится от тех, в ком чувствует истинный потенциал. Он очень любит хорошие связи в обществе. Знаешь, обращай внимание на уроки Северуса. Я бы сказал, по силе он немногим уступает Темному Лорду и Дамблдору, хотя не показывает этого.

-Он настолько силен? - удивился Гарри.

-Гарри, самые приближенные к Темному Лорду не просто маги. Они могут быть темными или даже сумасшедшими, но с их силой надо считаться. Или будешь мертв быстрее, чем успеешь поднять палочку. Свет нас недооценивал и сильно поплатился. Логботтомы, Боунсы, Пруэтты были выдающимися магами, но были буквально забиты во время войны. Сириус может говорить, что меня потащила за собой семья, но я бы не стал одним из маркированных просто потому, что я Блэк. Именно из-за подобного сириусовскому суждения у света было столько потерь в итоге. Вот почему я презираю Альбуса Дамблдора. Он пытается толкнуть перед Пожирателями _детей_ , прекрасно помня первую войну.

Слова Реджи заставили задуматься надолго. _Потому что это была правда._ Многие светлые маги погибли во время войны, пока Пожиратели Смерти были живы, хоть и в Азкабане. А теперь Дамблдор сталкивал Гарри и Волан-де-Морта. Почему? Просто потому что Гарри выжил в ту самую ночь? Вот только это была заслуга его матери, а не его. Защита Лили Поттер не выдержит еще одного убивающего заклинания. 

Гарри, Гермиона и Луна усиленно сосредоточились на уроках Снейпа. Тот ничего не сказал, но явно заметил. Вообще, Снейп давно не снимал баллы с Гарри и даже не делал ему замечаний. Потому что тот перестал походить на отца, запоздало понял подросток. _А ведь это Дамблдор постоянно сравнивал Гарри и Джеймса._

_______________________________________________________________

Рита выпустила историю о прошлом Дамблдора. Как его отец угодил в Азкабан за расправу над магловскими мальчишками, избившими его маленькую дочь. Как сестра Дамблдора случайно убила их мать. Как Альбус сдружился с Гриндевальдом, все больше пренебрегая заботой о брате и сестре. Как все это закончилось в дуэли, где погибла Ариана, а Аберфорт набросился на Альбуса на ее похоронах. Там были свидетельства Батильды Бэгшот, двоюродной бабушки Геллерта. Та призналась, что Альбус был _немного влюблен_ в Гриндевальда.

Все это потрясло многих. Виктор буквально дымился. _Он ненавидел Гриндевальда._ Тот убил нескольких его предков. Даже в Дурмстранге оставил свой _чертов знак_. Когда Гарри увидел этот самый знак, то тут же достал с полки сказки Барда Бидля. 

-Так Гриндевальд и Дамблдор искали эти Дары Смерти? - неверяще спросила Гермиона, когда вникла в суть. 

-Я думаю, это магические предметы, созданные Певереллами, - признался Гарри. - Но да. Они искали их.

-Первый нашел один, второй забрал после дуэли, - пропела Луна.

Гермиона поискала информацию в старых книгах, который очень кстати имелись на книжной полке Реджи.

-Палочка, - хмуро вынесла вердикт Грейнджер. - Она у Дамблдора. Потом он попросил мантию у твоего отца.

-Дуэль была из-за палочки? - мрачно спросил Крам. - Миона? - Виктор наконец перестал коверкать имя Гермионы, но все еще испытывал трудности, поэтому стал сокращать ее имя, как и Гарри.

-Не знаю, - медленно ответила та. - Раньше я бы сказала, что Дамблдор пытался остановить Гриндевальда от убийств, но теперь...

Теперь они ему не верили. 

-Реджи сказал, он не сдался, - поморщился Гарри. - Значит, он все еще их ищет. Но он отдал мантию обратно.

-Спустя годы, - указала Гермиона. - Хотя после этой статьи я бы предположила, что он ищет конкретный Дар.

Воскрешающий камень. 

-Из-за сестры, - протянул Гарри. - Но все эти так называемые Дары несут разрушение и смерть. Один Гриндевальд стольких убил, что говорить о тех, кто был до него.

-Я не верю, что камень может воскрешать, - покачала головой Гермиона. - Хотя он может быть связан с мертвыми. Жутко представить, на что он способен тогда.

-И что Дамблдор может с ним сделать, - процедил Гарри. - Он так уверен в своей правоте, что точно воспользуется им, если найдет.

Виктор снова взял газету.

-Тут сказано, они так и не поняли, кто убил девушку.

Наверное, это было тяжело. Гарри мог посочувствовать Дамблдору, конечно. Столько лет жить в неведении, чье заклинание попало в его сестру. Но пытаться найти Воскрешающий камень из-за этого? Гарри бы хотел увидеть родителей, но такой артефакт мог вызвать непредвиденные последствия. Например, что-то сделать с телами любимых того, кто использовал камень. Мысль вызывала дрожь по позвоночнику.

Новость о связи между Дамблдором и Гриндевальдом постоянно обсуждали. Многие из дурмстрангцев были недовольны, как и Виктор. Если бы Турнир уже не был начат, то Дурмстранг мог бы выйти из него полностью. Гарри видел взгляды, которые преподаватели кидали на директора Хогвартса. Тот почти не выходил из своего кабинета больше.

-Амелии не было, - заметил подросток.

-Это было давно, - ответила ему Луна. - И нет доказательств, что старый маг участвовал в убийствах.

Но его репутация явно пострадала. Это особенно сказалось на гриффиндорцах. Ведь Дамблдор был их примером для подражания. Многие львы говорили о том, как Дамблдор был символом Гриффиндора. Из-за этого студенты Дурмстранга подозрительно косились на них теперь. Да и не только они. Невилл вообще почти переехал к Пуффендую. Декан барсуков даже разрешила ему приходить в их общую гостиную.

-На самом деле мальчик с растениями храбрый, - заметила Луна, - но он не в том месте.

-А перераспределение вообще возможно? - спросил Гарри. Ему ответила Гермиона.

-Да, но лишь по очень уважительным причинам. Из Гриффиндора почти никогда никто не уходил. _А жаль._

Сама Гермиона попала в Гриффиндор, потому что попросила об этом, как и сам Гарри. Им не следовало делать этого, возможно. Гарри не думал об этом много. Он уже решил, что его следующий учебный год начнется вовсе не в Хогвартсе. Хотя он волновался о Луне. Та лишь загадочно улыбнулась. Поттер в тайне надеялся, что ее отец и Регулус смогут перевести и ее.  
_______________________________________________  
Через неделю Добби сказал, что Гарри ищет директор. Подросток закатил глаза и пошел на встречу. Кроме Дамблдора, его ждали Флитвик и Макгонагалл.

-Гарри, мой мальчик, - приободрился Альбус. - Лимонный?..

-Я его не ем, - отрезал подросток. 

-К делу, Альбус, - почти рыкнула Минерва. 

-Я хотел поговорить с Гарри наедине, - намекнул тот.

-Ты все еще не заполнил бумаги по учебным планам, - ровно ответил Филиус. - Опять Минерве за тебя все делать? Ты все равно не вылезаешь из кабинета.

Дамблдор чуть вздрогнул. Гарри внутренне хмыкнул.

-Если это о статье Риты, то у меня есть дела поважнее, чем рыться в вашем прошлом, директор. Например, выжить.

Дамблдор кашлянул под гневными взглядами учителей.

-Нет-нет, я не хотел это обсуждать. Я лишь хотел узнать, как ты справляешься. Знаешь, Рон очень переживает из-за вашей ссоры.

У Минервы дернулась бровь. Гарри буквально оскалился.

 _-Вздумает подойти к Гермионе, я отправлю его в лазарет._ \- Дамблдор заметно побледнел. - Я прекрасно знаю, что он имел в виду под _маглорожденной._ Если бы не появление профессора Снейпа, ему бы не поздоровилось. 

Северус сказал тоже самое. Он был зол на Уизли, так как ненавидел слово _грязнокровка_ , и не постеснялся отнять баллы на своем следующем уроке.

-А как же другие члены семьи, Гарри? Ведь они относятся к тебе, как к члену семьи. Молли была очень расстроена, что ее подарок тебе на Рождество вернулся обратно.

-Не дави на чувство вины, Альбус, - нахмурился Филиус. - Насколько я понял, Гарри даже особо с ними не общался. Лишь по паре недель летом. Я не говорю уже о Джинни Уизли.

-Это просто маленькое недоразумение, - ухватился за возможность Альбус. - Джинни очень честна в своих чувствах к Гарри, а то зелье ей подарили в шутку.

-Она меня раздражает, - прямо сказал Гарри. - И у меня есть Луна. Я не потерплю насмешки Джинни над ней и я точно знаю, что та насмехалась над Луной, хотя они соседи. 

-Насчет насмешек я уже вел разговор со своим факультетом. - Флитвик сузил глаза. - Могу поговорить и с вашим, Альбус, Минерва. Хотя вам вряд ли понравится потеря баллов, учитывая, что Рональд Уизли продолжает их терять и так.

Это было мягко сказано. После Святочно Бала Рон потерял почти сотню за свои гневные тирады и нытье. Терпение выходило не только у Снейпа. Минерва вздохнула.

-Я скажу им.

-Профессор Флитвик прав. Я не привязан к семье Уизли. - Гарри прищурился. - Особенно миссис Уизли. Мне не нужна женщина, изображающая мою мать, когда моя реальная мама мертва. Можете так ей и передать, директор. _Это оскорбительно._

Альбус чуть съежился, но нашел силы продолжить. 

-Я понял тебя, мой мальчик. Еще я хотел поговорить о Сириусе.

Плечи напряглись и у Филиуса, и у Минервы. Гарри выгнул бровь.

-Как ты знаешь, он проходит лечение. Я знаю, тебе не терпеться стать семьей с ним, но Сириусу еще предстоит долгий путь, ему требуется уладить некоторые формальности, которые займут время.

Минерва открыла рот для гневного ответа, но Гарри растянул губы в улыбке. _Интересно, Реджи поучит его этому?_

-Мне и правда не терпется. В конце концов, я не гоняюсь за _покойниками._ \- Гарри многозначительно посмотрел на газету на столе директора. - Надеюсь, вы хорошо ладите с братом теперь.

С лица Дамблдора схлынули все краски. От одного из портретов раздался смех. Гарри точно определил черты лица Блэков.

-Отличный ответ, парень, - кивнул бывший директор. - Я бы сказал улыбка у тебя какая-то _знакомая._

-Я видел такую в созвездии Льва. 

Глаза Блэка чуть расширились, тогда он хищно усмехнулся.

_-Они всегда впечатляли._

Бывший директор скрылся за рамой. Гарри перевел взгляд на нынешнего.

-Коль мы закончили, я ухожу. Или есть еще что-то, во что вы хотите вмешаться?

Дамблдор лишь покачал головой. Гарри покинул кабинет.  
_______________________________________________________________________

Регулус вышел из камина, держа руку у губ.

-Коллеге из моего отдела нельзя доверять руль, - пояснил он, плюхаясь в кресло. - Меня таки укачало. Рассказывайте.

Реджи пил воду из бутылки, пока подростки рассказывали последние события, усевшись на пол среди кучи книг.

-Дамблдор реально был влюблен? - нетерпеливо спросил Гарри. Регулус наверняка знал.

-Да, он навещал Гриндевальда в тюрьме иногда, - ответил Блэк, выдыхая. 

-Навещал?

-Мы с Бишопом убили Геллерта несколько лет назад.

Подростки вытаращились.

-Мы предложили, он принял, - пожал плечами Реджи. - Что толку сидеть в камере и выслушивать нытье Дамблдора? - Мужчина отставил бутылку. - Что до Сириуса. Дамблдор попытается усомниться в его способности растить ребенка. Напомнит о годах в Азкабане и сумасшествии семьи.

-Сумасшествии? - переспросил Гарри. - Я слышал некоторые слухи. Что все члены семьи занимались темной магией и сходили с ума. Но ты и Сириус нормальные.

-О? - усмехнулся Реджи. - Люди не только нас такими назвали.

Гарри проследил его взгляд до Луны. Та наклонила голову.

-Дар? - догадалась Гермиона.

-Именно. Вот только из-за браков между родственниками, магия вырождалась. Таланты семьи смешивались и просыпались через поколения. Остатки дара и темные искусства плохое сочетание. Люди судят по Белле, которая действительно сошла с ума, хотя оставалась мощным магом. Проще говоря, добрые дела забываются, а плохие вспоминаются. Как и всегда.

-И Дамблдор хочет именно этого.

-У него не выйдет. Сириус купил небольшой дом в Лондоне на первое время. Формальность, так сказать. Он собирается купить нормальный вне Британии. Медики засвидетельствуют его полное восстановление. Он подаст на опекунство примерно в тоже время, что и начало второго этапа. А после этого Рита напишет о жестоком обращении с магическими детьми. У Дамблдора не останется шансов.

-Тогда нужно рассказать о Дурслях. - Гарри уже было безразлично, что это выйдет на свет. Он не собирался лишаться такого шанса из-за смущения или чего-то подобного. - И указать, что Дамблдор знал. Я говорил ему и просил разрешение остаться на лето.

-Более того, - сказал Регулус, - я обошел окресности рядом с домом Дурслей. Неподалеку живет сквиб, это человек Дамблдора. Это единственный человек, оставленный для наблюдения. Я так же посмотрел чары, о которых говорил старый жук. Они основаны на общей крови Лили и Петуньи. Но если бы Темный Лорд вернул свое тело с помощью ритуала, о котором упоминул Барти, то у него была бы твоя кровь.

-И защита мамы, - закончил Гарри. - Чары бы стали бесполезны.

-Скитер укажет на это. Плюс, раскроется прошлое Темного Лорда. Это покоробит чистокровных.

-Почему? - нахмурилась Гермиона.

-Он не чистокровный, - усмехнулся Реджи. - Сын магла и сквиба. Но всем лгал об этом.

-Так наследник Слизерина едва полукровка? Дамблдор знал. Почему не рассказал всем? - Гермиона сжала в руках подушку. - Это бы отвернуло от него некоторых чистокровных.

-Я не знаю, чем думает Дамблдор. Но я знаю, в чем он убежден. Что он всегда прав.  
__________________________________________________________________

За февраль особо ничего не случилось. Только Рон решил выпендриться и бросил вызов Гарри на уроке Защиты, так как они проводили дуэли. Уизли не успел рот открыть для заклинания, как Гарри молча выбросил руку вперед. Рона впечатало в стену, прибив к ней цепью и заклеив рот скотчем. _Реджи показал им несколько заклятий, безмолвных, естественно, вслух он вообще не колдовал._

-Оно само спадет через полчаса, - лениво произнес Гарри. - Хоть спокойно можно заниматься.

Усмехающийся Снейп так и оставил Рона там, потому что идиот и правда слишком выпендривался на уроках. Из-за этого Гриффиндор был на третьем месте по баллам, перед Когтевраном, который все еще не наверстал очки, отнятые их же деканом. Гарри в принципе не желал приносить Гриффиндору баллов, так что профессора ему их не давали. Вместо этого они советовали ему книги, а Флитвик как-то дал коробочку с конфетами, которые любила Луна.

Перед вторым этапом Турнира Реджи вновь пришел. Принес зелье, джинсы и толстовку. 

-Это моя одежда, я уменьшил ее под твой размер. На ней специальные чары. Ты не почувствуешь холод и будешь плавать быстрее и проворнее.  
______________________________________________________________________

В день испытаний Луну и Гермиону попытались выманить тем, что их звали учителя. Им и правда должны были отдать какие-то записи. Девушек должны были поймать маги, помогающие судьям. Среди них оказался Перси Уизли. Луна заручилась помощью Фреда и Джорджа. Она со смехом пронеслась по всему Хогвартсу, пока близнецы кидали в преследователей свои изобретения, проверяя их работу и отвлекая магов от когтевранки. Перси досталось больше всех. Гермионе повезло чуть меньше. Кто-то из преследователей попытался пальнуть в нее обездвиживающим заклинанием. _Очевидно, для работы кулонам Реджи не нужно было, чтобы Гермиону хватали._ Мини-снитч засветился. Ближайшее окно просто вылетело из рамы. Одного из трех преследователей подвесило к потолку магическими цепями, сжав до хруста костей. Второго превратило в свинью и приклеило к полу. Третьего скрутило в таких позах, что у него слезы на глаза навернулись. _Именно он попытался атаковать девушку._ Из-за угла мгновенно вынырнули два мага и направили на них палочки. Гермиона заметила значки с гербом Норвегии и быстро прошмыгнула между ними. _Гарри сказал ей о связи Норвегии, Исландии и Регулуса._

Гарри и Виктору Добби дал знать, что девушки смогли скрыться. Парни кивнули друг другу и отправились на второй этап Турнира.  
__________________________________________________________________________

Как только Гарри нырнул, то увидел молодого парня с янтарными глазами. У подростка мурашки прошли по коже от этих глаз. _В них будто была сама тьма._ Парень показал ему несколько знаков руками, рассказывая путь. Гарри кивнул и поплыл. Одежда Реджи позволяла плыть так, будто он сам был русалкой. Добравшись до нужного места, он увидел русалок с трезубцами и пленников. Рон, девушка Седрика, однокурсник Виктора и маленькая девочка.

Гарри почувствовал странное давление в голове и хриплый голос.

_Девка вылетела. Это ее сестра._

Флер? Гарри не стал раздумывать. Перерезал веревку вокруг ноги ребенка ножом, который Регулус сунул ему в карман, и вместе с девочкой рванул наверх. По пути он краем глаза заметил полу-акулу. Виктор принял совет Регулуса близко к сердцу и усердно тренировался в превращении. Мужчина даже показал ему заклинание, усиливающее зрение. Без него Крам бы мог заплутать среди водорослей.

Гарри вынырнул и придержал девочку, чтобы она могла дышать. Он чувствовал, как она дрожит. _Как они могли втянуть в это ребенка?_ Гарри аккуратно сдвинул ее себе на спину.

-Держись. 

Девочка обхватила его шею и он мощными бросками погреб к берегу. Увидев их, плачущая Флер бросилась прямо в воду.

-Габриэль!

Гарри быстро передал ей сестру. Флер схватила их обоих в объятие.

-Спасибо! Спасибо!

Мадам Помфри уже накидывала на них всех одеяла. Гарри заметил, что не ощущает дискомфорта. Чары Регулуса были просто невероятны. Он обернулся на озеро. Виктор уже вынырнул со своим _призом_. Седрик опоздал лишь на минуту после отведенного им времени. 

-И где четвертый человек? - спокойно спросил мужчина с синими глазами и темными волосами с синими прядями за судейским столом.

-Его доставит водный народ, - уверил Альбус, кидая на Гарри взгляд. - Я несколько смущен, что он остался там.

Гарри демонстративно изогнул бровь.

-Русалки держали нам на мушке все время и вы ожидали, что я буду спорить? _Или что оставлю там ребенка, который все еще дрожит от холода и страха?_

Дамблдор вздрогнул от недоброжелательных взглядов людей. Флер что-то прошипела на французском, обнимая сестру. Русалки в это время вытолкнули из воды кашлющего Рона, к которому бросилась Поппи.

-Теперь. - Судья из Норвегии встал и прямо посмотрел на Дамблдора. - Хотите что-то объяснить, директор?

Синеглазый кивнул в сторону, где двое его подчиненных стояли вместе с Луной и Гермионой. Гарри и Виктор поторопились к своим подругам.

-Наример, почему толпа магов гонялась за девушками двух чемпионов по замку?

Мужчина с длинными волосами рядом с ним тоже поднялся и окинул взглядом директоров школ.

-Вы уверили нас, что все подростки согласились на это задание, а вы установили необходимые чары для их безопасности, - угрожающе произнес он. - Вы солгали главе аврорского отдела Британии и главе Отдела международного магического сотрудничества Норвегии, директора?

Каркаров и Дамблдор побелели, пока Максим нахмурилась. Габриэль что-то быстро сказала на своем языке.

-Девочка говорит, что ее никто не спрашивал, - пророкотала директор Шармбатона. - Что это значит?

-Все совсем не так, - попытался оправдаться Альбус. - Помощники судей должны были объяснить всю суть задания близким чемпионов...

-Один атаковал девочку заклятием обездвиживания, - бесцеремонно прервал мужчина рядом с Гермионой. - К счастью, на ней оказался защитный амулет. Целители все еще возвращают их в нормальное состояние, сэр, - доложил он Бурасу.

-Мы взяли показание со всех свидетелей, - отрапортовал второй мужчина. - Тот, кто атаковал мисс Грейнджер, будет взят под стражу до выяснения обстоятельств, когда его кости вправят на место.

Виктор сжал Гермиону в объятиях, зло уставившись на Каркарова и Дамблдора. Сама Гермиона сжимала в руках кулон Регулуса. Бурас посмотрел на Руфуса.

-Объявляем результаты и занимаемся этим. - Он посмотрел на четверку подростков. - Так как вам это не интересно, можете идти отдыхать. С вами свяжутся, если будут вопросы. Мортен, проводи их.

Аврор рядом с Гермионой кивнул и пошел с подростками к замку.


	9. explosion

Рита осветила второй этап Турнира в тот же день. Весь, разумеется. 

Помощников судей допросили. Оказалось, директора сказали им, что подростки были в курсе ситуации. Идиоты даже не оспорили эти слова, а просто попытались схватить всех перечисленных студентов. Те, кто гонялись за Луной, легко отделались. Пранки были безобидны. Кулон Реджи таковым не был. Целителям потребовалось полдня, чтобы вернуть их в нормальное состояние. Тот, кто атаковал Гермиону, чуть не лишился работы. Он думал, что та просто решила поиздеваться над ними. Кости его рук будут заживать несколько дней, напоминая о его ошибке. Но он принес Гермионе искренние извинения, так что та не стала предъявлять ему обвинения. Хотя всех помощников судей, кто погнался за ней и Луной и забрал Габриэль, оштрафовали. 

Мадам Максим так же не знала о правде и долго рявкала на Каркарова и Дамблдора за то, что они посмели втянуть в задание ребенка. Габриэль была в порядке, но предпочитала больше не покидать карету Шармбатона. 

Бурас и Скримджер сделали свое недовольство известным. Они оштрафовали директоров Хогвартса и Дурмстранга за халатность. На двух директоров так же полилось много критики от читателей "Пророка". Каркаров особенно оказался в шатком положении. Прошлое Пожирателя, недовольство родителей и теперь это. Он может не удержаться на посту директора, если так продолжится. 

Сириус в это время получил все медицинские бумаги и подал на опекунство над Гарри. Как крестный, но не магический опекун. Гарри дал знать об этом моменте Рите. Дамблдор и правда успел начать говорить о своих опасениях в отношении Сириуса. Тогда то Рита и выпустила долгожданную статью.  
_______________________________________________________________________________

Бишоп крутанул руль, избегая ямы. Конрад и Регулус читали газету, развалившись на заднем сиденье джипа в обнимку с винтовками. 

-А ведь и словом не соврала, - заметил Реджи.

Рита расстаралась на славу. Почти весь выпуск "Пророка" был посвящен тому, как директор и преподаватели Хогвартса закрывали глаза на жестокое обращение с детьми. Там были показания нескольких выпусников, прошлое Темного Лорда в приюте и история Гарри. Как над всеми из них издевались их магловские опекуны. Как они просили разрешения остаться на лето в школе, ведь Хогвартс создавался именно с целью защиты детей. Как Дамблдор всегда говорил, что их _маленькие разногласия_ с родственниками можно разрешить, ведь их любят. Как Гарри стал совершеннолетним из-за Турнира, а Сириус решил стать опекуном на правах крестного, но Дамблдор препятствует этому. 

Все это подкреплялось показаниями, воспоминаниями, свидетельствами целителей и даже указкой на чары вокруг дома Дурслей и плане Темного Лорда касательно ритуала. 

-В Хогвартсе будет весело, - хохотнул Бишоп. - Министерство теперь будет обязано проверить всех детей и найти новых опекунов тем, кто в этом нуждается. 

Реджи кивнул.

-Одна ситуации с Гарри будет стоить Дамблдору очень дорого. Амелия возьмет у Гарри показания, доказывающие, что не только Дамблдор знал о его ситуации, но и Уизли.

-Эта семья вообще проблемна, - произнес Конрад, убирая приклад из-под спины. - Они настолько преданны Дамблдору, что кинули ребенка, хотя у самих столько детей?

Реджи это тоже удивило. Уизли знали о том, что мальчика едва кормят и держат взаперти. Они такие же как Люпин. Раньше Регулус поражался, как Сириус этого не видит, надеялся, что тот одумается. Но теперь нет смысла об этом думать.

Реджи посмотрел на засыпающего сидя Конрада, спящего на пассажирском кресле Влада. Белые глаза встретили темно-синие в зеркале заднего вида. _Он был окружен собственной семьей теперь._  
______________________________________________________________________

Флитвик вылил себе успокаивающее зелье в чай, пока Гарри осматривали целители в его кабинете. Лазарет был полон. 

-Все готово, - хмуро сказал медик, подписав свидетельство. - Я написал зелья и мази, которые необходимы мальчику, мистер Блэк.

Сириус так же хмуро кивнул. Целители покинули кабинет. У них было еще много пациентов в этой школе. Амелия сжала виски. 

-Сколько уже? - спросила она.

-Пока восемь, - ответил Флитвик, осушая чашку. - Это только треть студентов. 

Аластор проворчал ругательство себе под нос. Из-за последних событий он временно вернулся на работу. 

-Где этот старик?

-В кабинете. Северус и Минерва пытаются не прикончить его.

Гарри посмотрел на Амелию.

-Дурсли?

-Под стражей, - ответила та. - Опекунов студентов с признаками жестокого обращения сразу проверяют. Министерство на ушах. 

Всех студентов проверили к концу дня. В итоге 27 человек. Их опекунами уже занимались. Сириуса назначили опекуном Гарри без вопросов. Блэк тут же магически запретил Гарри участие в Турнире. Чемпионов осталось трое, как и положено.  
______________________________________________________________________

Вся эта катавасия длилась с неделю. Детям назначили лечение, как физическое, так и психологическое. Им уже нашли хорошие проверенные семьи, которые были готовы забрать их хоть сейчас. С их прошлыми опекунами разобрались быстро. Дурслей лишили родительских прав и дали условный срок. Дадли отправили к тетке. Честно говоря, Гарри было все равно. Главное, что он больше не должен будет их видеть. 

Сириус затребовал проверку хранилища Гарри. К счастью, Дамблдор ничего оттуда не брал. Или Уизли, ведь у миссис Уизли был ключ Гарри некоторое время. Гарри сделали новый ключ. Дамблдору не смогли предъявить обвинения, ведь по его утверждению он заботился о Гарри. Он создал чары на общей крови. А ближайшие родственные Поттерам семьи были темными. Но директору все равно влепили огромный штраф за все эти махинации. Уизли Амелия строго сказала держаться от Гарри подальше. Молли Уизли плакала, причитая, что они не знали. Но с учетом письма Гарри последним летом, где он говорил, что его почти не кормят, и решетки с окна, которая валялась в сарае мистера Уизли с лета перед вторым годом парня, эти причитания имели мало толку. 

Преподавателям сделали предупреждение.

-Там нет доказательств, что они знали, - рассказал Аластор, - но это потому, что они не хотели знать. Их халатность уже показывалась в последние годы. Альбуса особенно. Он как будто не знает значения слов _жестокое обращение с детьми._ Я бы сказал, что он не хочет этого замечать из-за его собственных ошибок.

Это мнение разделяли и родители. Громовещатели взрывались прямо в коридорах, потому что их было слишком много. Штат был уже никакой. Добби сказал, что они часто просто сидели в учительской по вечерам, пытаясь отдохнуть в тишине. Гарри видел раскаяние на лицах Макгонагалл и некоторых других. Но это была их ошибка.

Турнир продолжился с тремя чемпионами. Виктор большую часть времени проводил с Гарри и девушками. Флер в карете с сестрой. Седрик с пуффендуйцами. Очевидно, даже для его доброго сердца все это было слишком. Гриффиндорцы, которые до этого иногда защищали честь Дамблдора, не смотря на доказательства его грехов, теперь пытались быть незаметными. К их речам не были толерантны. Последнего льва, кто вякнул что-то о Дамблдоре, прокляли, не дав закончить предложение. 

Невилл попросил о перераспределении в Пуффендуй. Профессор Стебль просто сунула его заявление в руки Дамблдору и _приказала_ подписать. Она же говорила с бабушкой подростка. Пока Невилла никогда в жизни не били, ему явно не уделяли достаточно внимания. Его бабушка испытывала вину за это, но еще она им гордилась. Невилл наконец начал делать то, что хотел, а не то, что ему говорили. Она взяла его к Олливандеру на выходных, чтобы купить ему новую палочку.

Дамблдора видно не было, хотя все знали, что он в замке. Рита держала первые полосы газет недели. Она прислала Гарри корзину со сладостями в знак благодарности. Она думала начать писать книгу про жизнь Дамблдора.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Сириус прибыл в Хогвартс, чтобы проверить Гарри. Они встретились в кабинете Флитвика.

-Как у тебя дела, Гарри?

-Неплохо, - ответил тот. - К нам не лезут, хотя и времени у них на это мало.

-Признаться, я удивлен, что вы нашли место, где вас даже Дамблдор не может найти.

Гарри пожал одним плечом. Он не сказал Сириусу, где они скрывались. _Чье убежище это было изначально._ Сириус потер бровь, когда подросток не ответил.

-Я думаю, где купить новый дом. Не могу решить со страной. Нужна та, куда Альбус не дотянется.

Филиус кивнул.

-Он будет пытаться сохранять глаз на Гарри летом.

-Я собираюсь перевестись в другую школу в этом году.

Сириус и Флитвик повернули головы к Гарри. Филиус медленно кивнул.

-Возможно, это к лучшему. Ты думаешь о конкретной?

Гарри помедлил с ответом.

-В Исландии есть академия. Они не берут всех подряд, но меня устроят туда.

Сириус внимательно его оглядел. 

-Тот, кто тебе помогает? Именно исландские авроры меня поймали.

Гарри чуть улыбнулся. Он догадывался, что брат директора академии, с которым у Регулуса отношения, работает в Министерстве Исландии. 

-Каллаханы, - пробормотал Флитвик. - Они довольно известны в некоторых кругах. Байон Каллахан директор академии, да?

-Вы с ним знакомы? - заинтересовался Гарри.

-Не с ним, с его шурином. Помнится, этот шурин кузен Энея Бураса. Так вот почему его назначили судьей, - догадался Филиус. - У тебя хорошие знакомые.

-С ними лично я не знаком, - признался Поттер. - Но у Байона есть братья?

-Зефир и Кронос, - подтвердил профессор. - Министр Магии и глава Отдела международного магического сотрудничества Исландии.

Глаза Гарри чуть расширились. С кем-то из них в отношениях Реджи? Ничего себе.

-Значит, Исландия, - пробормотал Сириус. - Нужно посмотреть дома там или в Скандинавии. Но все равно быть осторожнее с Альбусом.

Флитвик нахмурился.

-Это верно. Что-то он темнит. Он знает что-то о Темном Лорде.  
_________________________________________________________________

Альбус держался за пульсирующую болью голову. Его радовало, что она хотя бы на месте. Небеса его явно ненавидели.

После поимки Сириуса все было довольно спокойно и он вздохнул с облегчением. Тогда был скандал после Святочного Бала. Альбус знал, что Рон завидует известным людям, но что все дойдет до такого? Артур и Молли сгорали со стыда, когда пришли поговорить с ним. Теперь вместе с Гарри и Луной скрывались Гермиона и Виктор Крам. Все четверо были недовольны Роном, очевидно. Надежды Альбуса на примирение Золотого Трио таяли на глазах.

Альбусу пришлось назначить Северуса профессором Защиты и связываться с Горацием, потому что у него закончились варианты, иначе Министерство назначило бы своего человека. Северус был доволен, он давно хотел эту позицию. Как ни странно, Гарри и Гермиона особенно обращали внимание на его уроки. 

Дамблдора чуть приступ не хватил, когда все его прошлое вылилось в газеты. Хотя он должен был этого ожидать. Рита Скитер ненавидела его и рано или поздно докопалась бы до правды. Штат смотрел на него так, будто впервые видел. Они уже не доверяли ему в отношении Гарри. Филиус и Минерва не позволили ему говорить с мальчиком наедине.

Гарри буквально оскалился при упоминании Рона и пообещал атаковать того, если он сунется к Гермионе. Альбус пытался поговорить с ним о Сириусе. Но Гарри улыбнулся так, _будто знал все его секреты._ Финеас почти аплодировал. Он так и не сказал директору, о чем они с Гарри обменялись фразами. 

Второй этап Турнира был как удар в живот. Луну Лавгуд найти не смогли. Альбус решил воспользоваться случаем. Он понимал, что это немного жестоко, не спрашивать разрешение у детей, но ведь суть задания была в том, чтобы спасти дорогого сердцу человека. Гарри с его чистым сердцем наверняка спасет Рона из беды и они помирятся. Но Гарри вынырнул из воды с младшей сестрой Флер Делакур. 

А потом авроры Энея Бураса пришли с Луной и Гермионой. _Эней и Руфус это так просто не оставили._ Они прошлись и по директорам, и по помощникам судей. Один вообще был на грани увольнения за попытку обездвижить Гермиону. Хотя единственными пострадавшими оказались те, кто гнался за ней. Альбус видел их состояние, пока им помогали медики. Он не представлял, откуда у девочки взялся такой кулон. Он заметил похожий и на мисс Лавгуд. Филиус странно косился на кулоны и диадему, которую его студентка иногда носила, но ничего не сказал об этом.

А потом Рита написала огромную статью, чуть ли не во всю газету. О жестоком обращении с детьми, учащимися в Хогвартсе, включая Тома и Гарри. Сначала Альбус даже глазам не поверил. Там было описано прошлое Тома. Как он вырос в приюте. Как не хотел возвращаться. Но не имел выбора. Не он один. Там были свидетельства медиков о сломанных костях и постоянных побоях. Тех, кто выпустился. И тех, кто еще учился. 

Амелия была на тропе войны к моменту, когда прибыла в Хогвартс. С аврорами, гоблинами и целителями. Они проверили всех студентов. _Им пришлось забрать в Мунго 27 детей._ У Альбуса тряслись руки, когда он читал список всех их травм.

Северус и Минерва были вне себя от ярости. Поппи просто плакала в руках Помоны, не в силах что-то сказать. _Они не заметили издевательства над 27 студентами, как минимум._ Сколько было тех, над кем издевались вербально, все еще выяснялось. 

Гарри мгновенно передали под опеку Сириуса. Он уже был совершеннолетним из-за Турнира, из которого Сириус его сразу вывел. У него было свидетельство собственных ранений от Дурслей.

Альбус просто не верил. Он думал, это просто маленькие разногласия. _За эти слова Минерва заорала на него так, что стекла затрещали._ Но он смотрел на доказательства обратного и не находил слов. Он настолько ошибся? Это его вина? Как и с Томом? Ведь он мог предотвратить появление Темного Лорда. Люди не стеснялись ткнуть его в это.

У него просто руки опускались. Что он должен делать? Ведь Том не мог умереть из-за крестражей. Гарри сам был крестражем. Единственный способ убить Волан-де-Морта, если умрет Гарри. Там был шанс, что Гарри выживет после смерти части чужой души в нем. Небольшой, но он был. _Это было ради общего блага._ Не было другого пути.

Альбус искал информацию о крестражах после истории с дневником. Переосмысливал поступки Тома. Крестражей было несколько. Но как найти их? Он не мог потерять контроль над Гарри. Ведь тот был ключом к победе. Нужно было что-то придумать.

Гарри вышел из Турнира, но Том думал, что его план работает до этого. Был шанс, что он появится во время третьего этапа. Но что теперь? Где его искать? Нужно было его выманить. Хоть как-то. 

Альбус подозревал, что все было в третьем задании. Лабиринт. Там что-то должно было произойти. Если он как-то заведет Гарри туда или даст Тому знать, что мальчик будет там, то Том покажет себя. Тогда люди поверят в его возвращение. Тогда Альбус убедит всех, что Гарри лучше с ним или Уизли. Так у них будет шанс на победу.  
_________________________________________________________________________

-Почему ты опять за рулем? - рявкнул Бишоп, хватаясь за ручку двери.

-Кто был ближе.

Джип опасно накренился на левые колеса. Реджи подумал, что им уже стоит закончить это трехмесячное дело. Или они точно перевернуться с какого-нибудь обрыва.

-Думаешь, старик будет ждать? - спросил Влад, вцепившись в спинку сиденья Бишопа.

-Сомнительно, что Темный Лорд будет ждать, - ответил Регулус, отправляя Басту сообщение, что они возвращались в штаб. - Он то думал, что его план еще работает.

-Как обставим все с крестражами? - повернул голову Рихтер, пытаясь смотреть и на дорогу при этом. - Влево бери, Конрад.

Тот дернул руль. Их тряхнуло.

-Дамблдор будет о них говорить, в конце концов, - поморщился Реджи. - Возможно, Волан-де-Морт попробует вызвать Северуса. Тот не в восторге от выходок Дамблдора, Гарри может попросить его и Филиуса о помощи.

Реджи кинуло назад при повороте. Только не снова.

-Сейчас март, - произнес Конрад. - Третий этап в июне. Думаешь, март-апрель?

-Скорее всего апрель-май. Если все так, попросим помощи у Амелии. Им придется позаботится о Пожирателях Смерти. 

Джип занесло. Он затормозил ровно в парковочном месте. В дюймах от автомобиля Доминик.

_-Я в себя не верил._

_-Мы выехать-то сможем?_

_-Не гарантирую._


	10. plan

Виктор примчался в убежище с большими глазами.

-У нас новый директор!

Гарри поперхнулся чаем. Гермиона оторвалась от книги.

-Почему? Где Каркаров?

Каркаров сбежал. Похоже, Волан-де-Морта взбесило, что Гарри бульше не в Турнире. Пожиратели чувствовали его ярость через Черную метку. Каркаров боялся гнева Темного Лорда за свое предательство и ударился в бега. Нового директора нашли почти мгновенно. 

-Димитрий Тюдор, - сказал Реджи, пришедший той же ночью. - Вам повезло.

-Ты его знаешь? - спросила Гермиона.

-Через Бишопа. Димитрий сам закончил Дурмстранг и считается чрезвычайно сильным магом. Он справедливый и стойкий. Проще говоря, он восстановит имя школы после фиаско Гриндевальда и Игоря за несколько лет.

Виктор прямо светился при такой новости. Тюдор уже навестил своих студентов, находящихся в Хогвартсе, и сразу им понравился. 

-Димитрий не может находиться с вами пока, - заметил Регулус. - Ему нужно убирать беспорядок за Каркаровым в школе. Но он друг Каллаханов, поэтому Эней будет присматривать за вами в марте-апреле. 

-Эней кузен шурина директора Исландии, верно? - уточнил Гарри.

-Узнал уже, - усмехнулся Реджи. - Верно. Эсдрас Бурас взял фамилию жены, а семейную фамилию оставил кузену вместе с титулом. И, если тебе интересно, я в отношениях с Кроносом.

Гарри было интересно. 

-Какие Каллаханы? - спросил он.

-Противоположность Блэкам, я бы сказал. Спокойные, справедливые, всегда друг друга во всем поддерживающие. Кронос наверно самый упертый из них. Иначе я бы не был с ними связан. Я не шибко люблю Исландию.

-Но тебе же нравится их академия, - не поняла Гермиона.

-Скорпион спас дым, потому что двигался, - сказала Луна, не отрываясь от мольберта. - Дым теперь тоже движется.

-Я все время двигаюсь, - чуть улыбнулся Реджи. - Моя работа постоянная спешка. Это стало нашей жизнью. К Исландии тяжело привыкнуть из-за этого. Честно говоря, я и не стараюсь. Я выбрал свою жизнь. Я не против всегда быть в движении.

Реджи потер ожог на щеке.

-Я вообще пришел поговорить о твоем шраме, Гарри.

Тот тут же посерьезнел.

-Дамблдор сказал, что мы с Волан-де-Мортом связаны. Мне снились странные сны о нем и шрам болел. Но это прекратилось с осени.

 _Когда Реджи пришел._ Тот усмехнулся. 

-Кольцо, - подсказал он.

Гарри посмотрел на кольцо на своем пальце.

-Оно защищает мой ум и от него?

-В точку. Я хочу исследовать твой шрам. Дети, подвиньтесь немного.

Виктор и Гермиона быстро перекочевали на кровать со своими книгами. Комната уже давно создала им еще две кровати и несколько ширм. Регулус достал палочку и обычное кольцо. Палочку он направил на лоб Гарри, а кольцо положил на пол. 

Гарри почувствовал жжение в шраме. Оно длилось пару секунд. Тогда Регулус медленно повел палочкой от его лба к кольцу. Гарри моргнул, потому что ему почудился странный блеск от камня, висящего на груди мужчины на черной цепочке. И почти подпрыгнул, когда вслед за движением палочки из его лба рванул темный дым и направился к кольцу. Когда дым соприкоснулся с ним, кольцо зашипело и начало обугливаться. Реджи даже глазом не моргнул и вновь повел палочкой. Лоб Гарри потеплел. 

-Что скажешь? - поинтересовался Регулус, убирая палочку в карман пальто. 

Гарри рассеянно потер лоб.

-Стало будто... светлее, - пробормотал он. - Будто что-то вытащили. Это была темная магия?

Реджи дастал шкатулку и закинул кольцо туда. Гарри заметил там еще несколько таких.

-Последствие дел Темного Лорда, - ответил Регулус. - Так что да. Темная магия. Твой шрам будет теперь светлеть со временем. Через полгода он совсем исчезнет, поскольку являлся результатом заклинания.

-Почему Дамблдор этого не сделал? - подала голос Гермиона.

-Хороший вопрос. Видимо, не смог. Он считает, раз не может он, то не может никто.

Типичный Дамблдор.  
__________________________________________________________________________

Реджи шел из развалин дома, неся Влада на спине. Тот слишком давно не спал. Они закончили наблюдение. Пора идти.

_Скорпион спас дым, потому что двигался. Дым теперь тоже движется._

Регулус просто путешествовал тогда. Они виделись ровно два раза. Случайно. Во второй раз Реджи и дал ему имя. В третий Влад нашел его сам. Пришел с намерением остаться. 

Они все пропадали время от времени. Реджи и Бишоп не виделись неделями, потому что им не были нужны слова. Реджи и Вайрок не виделись еще дольше, потому что знали друг друга. Влад отличался. Он уходил. И Регулус уходил. Но Влад шел за ним. Всегда. Он не хотел быть _рядом_. Он хотел видеть _полностью_.

Реджи не считает Влада ребенком. Но и не считает равным. Не брат и не друг. _Влад что-то другое._ Регулус не ищет название этому чувству. Ни одному из них это не нужно. Иногда Регулус думает, что втянул его в это. В эту работу, на которой часто сменяются люди. В эту жизнь, где они во многом разочаровались. Он не говорит этого вслух. Каждый делает выбор сам.

Джип в километре от них. Влад чуть шевелится. Но продолжает спать. Регулус знает, что от трансгрессии тот мгновенно откроет глаза. У них важная миссия. Нужно спешить. Как и всегда. 

Один километр. Они могут позволить себе не торопиться этот промежуток. Когда они дойдут до машины, их жизнь вновь завертется в бешеном ритме.  
_____________________________________________________________________________

Луна отложила рисунок молодого мужчины и ребенка у кромки леса. Она сделала несколько штрихов на полотне на мольберте. Гермиона свернула свиток с домашней работой по заклинаниям.

-В школе все еще шумно, - заметила она.

С хлопком появился Добби с подносом в руках. 

-Спасибо, Добби, - сказал Гарри. - Как там дела?

-Много громовещателей, - пропищал эльф. - Учителя не ходят к старому магу из-за этого. - Добби исчез. Было время обеда.

-Надо полагать. Наверняка, он что-то выкинет к концу года, - поморщился Гарри. 

-Что-то он явно скрывает, - произнесла Гермиона. - Очень странно то, как он вцепился в тебя, Гарри. 

-Прямо как в свои Дары, - пробормотал Виктор.

Гарри нахмурился.

-Он же не думает, что я бы стал их искать? Хотя он говорил о том, как мои родители были смелыми и хорошими магами. И зеркало Еиналеж на первом курсе там явно не просто так было. Он думал, что я буду искать Воскрешающий камень?

-Он ищет его чуть ли не век, - произнесла Гермиона. - Он слишком далеко зашел в его поисках.

-Старый маг не найдет желанного, - пропела Луна. - Камень спокоен в руках того, кто сам выбрал смерть на темном дне.

Луна наклонилась за красками. Открыв полотно, на котором изображался портрет Реджи. С камнем, висящим на груди, на который Гарри обратил внимание при лечении шрама. Глаза остальных расширились. _Серьезно?_

_На дне всегда холодно. И темно._

_Поэтому ты там не окажешься._

_Скорпиону там не нравится._

Гарри открыл рот, но тут же закрыл и покачал головой. _Его это не касается._ Никого из них. Реджи поймет, что они знают. Возможно, он давно это знал. Если он сочтет нужным, то скажет.  
______________________________________________________________________________

Дамблдор пытался поговорить с Сириусом о Гарри. Тот рявкнул на него в ответ и рассказал Амелии. 

-Он что-то планирует, - процедила Боунс. - Нужно сказать Гарри.

Тот и сам это понимал. Луна кивнула на Снейпа однажды. Регулус уже говорил на счет него и Флитвика. Подумав, Гарри пошел к профессору заклинаний и попросил позвать Снейпа. Учителя внимательно его выслушали.

-Так вы думаете, Альбус хочет столкнуть тебя и Темного Лорда. К сожалению, это имеет смысл, - признал Флитвик. - Но как он это сделает?

-Третий этап, - ответил Гарри. - Что-то должно было случиться в лабиринте. Дамблдор заманит меня туда, чтобы доказать возвращение Волан-де-Морта. И тогда попытается убедить всех, что мне небезопасно оставаться с Сириусом.

Северус потер подбородок.

-Тоже имеет смысл. Альбус совсем из ума выжил. Вы хотите, чтобы я связался с Темным Лордом и заманил его в ловушку? Как конкретно?

-Рассказав о Дамблдоре. Сказать, что Дамблдор планирует что-то с моим участием раньше третьего этапа. Темному Лорду нужна моя кровь для ритуала, он не утерпит. 

Флитвик задумчиво постучал по столу пальцами. 

-Мы можем действительно дать идею Альбусу. Квиддич. Из-за Турнира игры отменили. Игра между школами. У каждого факультета будет отдельный кубок в виде символа факультета. Темный Лорд прикажет сделать из кубка портключ, не думаешь?

Снейп кивнул.

-Логично. Гриффиндор будет последним. Альбус захочет этого для пущего эффекта. Вот только вместо Гарри будут авроры. Проблема в Пожирателях. Многим не нравится идея вновь к нему присоединяться, особенно после правды о его предках. 

-Поэтому он не захочет, чтобы они видели его в нынешнем состоянии, - произнес Гарри. - Он будет ждать до конца ритуала, чтобы позвать их. Сейчас с ним только Петтигрю. Хотя он мог найти кого-то еще.

-Не думаю, - протянул Северус. - Ты прав, что он не хочет быть замеченным. Но нужно быть наготове. С ним еще Нагайна. Ее яд чрезвычайно опасен. Опаснее, чем у любой другой змеи.

-Как ты свяжешься с Волан-де-Мортом? - с волнением спросил Филиус.

-Если он не свяжется со мной сам к маю, я использую метку. Он почувствует. Ты скажешь Альбусу о идее?

-Да. - Флитвик посмотрел на Гарри. - Эней знает об этом?

-Да, он поймет, что означает идея с квиддичем, и скажет директору Тюдору. Я расскажу Амелии.  
______________________________________________________________________

Гарри поднял брови, увидев Луну, беседующую с Кровавым Бароном и Серой Дамой. Призраки выглядели странно облегченными. Они что-то сказали, посмотрели друг на друга и улетели сквозь стену. Луна помахала Гарри. 

-Случилось что-то хорошее? - полюбопытствовал он.

-Оно всегда случается, - хихикнула та. - Даже мертвым может стать спокойнее. - Она поправила диадему на голове. 

Гарри отправил письмо Амелии с новым планом. Они могли покончить с Волан-де-Мортом в этом году. И они наконец узнают, что так тщательно скрывает Дамблдор.  
_________________________________________________________________________

Реджи кинул шкатулку в рокочущее пламя. Вайрок держал палочку, не давая огню вырваться из круга. Мужчины не сказали ни слова, пока внутри пламени раздавался вой. Регулус обернулся назад. Влад поднял глаза от своей пиццы. Бишоп продолжал дрыхнуть на траве. 

-Ничего так пикник, - проговорил Вайрок. 

-Ага.

Реджи задрал голову, смотря в ночное небо. Наверное, в этом лесу особая атмосфера, раз дышать стало легче. _Нить, тянущаяся со дна озера, была почти оборвана._


	11. end?

Идея с квиддичем была принята на ура. Шармбатонцы не стали участвовать, но были не прочь понаблюдать. Дурмстранг разделился на две команды. Против четырех от Хогвартса. Никто не жаловался. Они сделали расписание. Гриффиндор выступит против команды Виктора в конце мая. У них есть больше месяца. Дамблдор заметно повеселел, когда они устаканили расписание. Гарри сказал Минерве, что сыграет в самой игре, но тренироваться с другими не будет. _Не нравится, пусть ищут нового ловца._ Конечно, они бы не нашли ловца лучше него. Так что все было решено.

Виктор готовился к третьему этапу Турнира. Гарри к поступлению в исландскую академию. Гермиона изучала книги Регулуса. Луна рисовала. Их маленькое убежище было завалено книгами и рисунками. Амелия и Аластор составляли план действий вместе с Энеем. Северус и Филиус составляли заклинания для удержания Темного Лорда. Тот связался со Снейпом в середине апреля. Северус сказал ему в точности то, что придумал Реджи. _Не то что об этом кто-то знал._  
_____________________________________________________________

Влад оделся в черные военные штаны, сапоги, куртку. Реджи надел ему на шею медальон-портключ. 

-Просто прикончи змею и сваливай, - строго сказал он. 

Влад кивнул. Эней проверил свои палочки, поглядывая на них.

-Я беру с собой троих авроров, - произнес он. - Амелия и Аластор возьмут шестерых. Этого количества хватит для запечатывания. Гоблины будут ждать сигнала.

Регулус кивнул. Если змея последний крестраж, то у Темного Лорда не осталось шансов.  
_______________________________________________________________

Слизерин и Когтевран проиграли Дурмстрангу с треском. Пуффендую чуть-чуть не хватило до победы. Гарри с наслаждением вновь сел на метлу. Он скучал по полетам. Игра с Виктором оказалась забавой. Он давно так не старался для победы. Они даже не обращали внимания на остальных игроков или счет. Просто сосредоточились на снитче. Пальцы Гарри сомкнулись на нем за долю секунды до Виктора. Крам широко улыбнулся. Ему тоже было весело.

Дамблдор толкнул речь о дружбе между школами и показал Гарри на кубок, увенченный головой льва, сверкая глазами за стеклами очков. Подросток не двинулся и посмотрел на вставшую Амелию.

-Отлично, Альбус, дальше мы сами. 

Амелия прошла мимо ошарашенного Дамблдора со своими людьми. Эней присоединился к ним и махнул палочкой.

-Портключ, без сомнений. 

Луна и Гермиона подошли к Гарри и Виктору, стоящим вместе неподалеку. Сириус уже был с ними. 

-Влад?

Молодой парень кивнул и протянул руку. Авроры схватились друг за друга, тогда Влад ухватился за кубок. Они все исчезли. Флитвик повернулся к подросткам.

-Они все сделают и вернутся в мой кабинет. Идемте.

-Филиус, что?.. - начал Альбус.

-Волан-де-Морт решил закончить начатое Барти, - прервал Флитвик. Минерва резко втянула воздух. - Авроры разберутся с этим. Северус?

Тот наклонил головой, будто прислушиваясь.

-Его сила уменьшилась. Поторопимся.  
____________________________________________________

Как только они приземлились, Влад кинулся в сторону, припадая к земле и выискивая змею. Эней отбил летящее в них заклинание. Амелия ударила ответным заклятием. Раздался визг.

-Хвост! Кто это?!

Аластор обездвижил Петтигрю. Авроры быстро сколдовали сеть заклинаний, как показали им Флитвик и Снейп, и бросили в сторону голоса. Влад к этому времени заметил движение среди могил и метнулся вперед. Он взмахнул рукой, отсекая когтями из дыма голову огромной змее. Раздался нечеловеческий вой. Амелия вздрогнула, но пошла вперед.

Они приземлились на кладбище, очевидно. У одной из могил стоял большой котел. Петтигрю лежал рядом с ним. Магическая сеть накрывала стул неподалеку. Прямо как в воспоминаниях Барти Крауча-младшего. Маленький, уродливый, с длинными пальцами. Совсем не похожий на человека. 

-Волан-де-Морт, - прошипел Аластор.

Влад нажал на свой портключ. Его и одного бы хватило. И не надо бы было возиться. _Но Реджи его уже ждал для доклада._ Парень приземлился в кабинете Флитвика и выпрямился перед Регулусом, привалившимся к стене вместе с Тюдором. 

-Змея мертва. Они его запечатали.

Реджи перевел взгляд на гоблинов. Те кивнули Флитвику и взялись на кубок. После их исчезновения Реджи вновь посмотрел на Влада и кивнул. Он был в маске до глаз. Его еще не узнали. Но он не говорил не поэтому. _Владу не нужно слышать ответ._ Парень сложил руки на груди и посмотрел на других, стоя аккурат между Регулусом и остальными. Гарри и трое его друзей стояли у камина, ближе всего к Реджи и Димитрию. Флитвик, Снейп и Минерва у профессорского стола. Сириус в метре от них. Альбус стоял у окна.

Буквально через пару минут авроры и гоблины вернулись. Гоблины поместили на стол гигантский кристалл, в котором молотил руками и ногами Темный Лорд. Эней и Амелия махнули своим аврорам. Те вышли из кабинета.

-Мы провели диагностику, - сказал один из гоблинов. - Он набирался сил с помощью крови единорогов, яда своей змеи и разных зелий. Сейчас его восстановление остановлено. По сути, ничего не мешает его убить.

-Так киньте Аваду, - фыркнул Влад. 

-Это не так просто, мой мальчик, - начал Альбус. 

Но тогда Влад перевел на него взгляд и старый маг содрогнулся. Тюдор наклонил голову.

-Как занятно. Расскажешь теперь историю, почему кидал ребенка ему под ноги?

Все глаза сошлись на Дамблдоре. Тот чуть выпрямился.

-Я лишь хотел убедиться, что Гарри готов к встрече с Томом. Боюсь, это судьба Гарри - сразить Темного Лорда. - Сириус ощетинился. - Видите ли, когда Гарри принес мне дневник Тома, я понял, как тот выжил все те годы назад. - Глаза Амелии и Аластора сузились. - Я догадался, что он сделал крестражи. Разделил свою души на части и вложил эти части в предметы. Я пытался найти эти крестражи, проверяя прошлое Тома. - Альбус скорбно посмотрел на Сириуса. - Я смог найти пещеру в месте, где однажды бывал Темный Лорд. - Дамблдор положил на столик перед собой палочку. - Я нашел палочку Регулуса Блэка у озера с инферналами, что было внутри. Боюсь, поэтому Том убил твоего брата, Сириус. Ведь для создания крестража требуется убить человека.

Повисло молчание. На мгновение.

-Забавно. Я и забыл, что она осталась там.

Реджи спустил свою маску на шею.

-Как любезно, что вы принесли ее, профессор Дамблдор.

Подростки скрыли улыбки. Эней и Димитрий усмехнулись. 

-Регулус? - прошептал Альбус. - Как такое возможно?

Над головой Реджи послышался смешок. Мужчина поднял голову к портрету там.

-Привет, Финеас.

-Вы с Арктурусом всегда выкидывали что-то такое, что ставило все вверх дном, - насмешливо произнес бывший директор. - В стиле Блэков.

Реджи усмехнулся, переведя взгляд на Дамблдора.

-Так что там с моей смертью? 

-Как же... - пробормотал тот. - Тогда что же в чаше с ядом?

Регулус пожал плечами.

-Почему вы не думаете, что это просто ловушка Темного Лорда? В конце концов, разве это не все, что вы смогли найти за эти два года?

Альбус тряхнул бородой.

-Кончено же нет. Я понял, что Том стремился к семи крестражам. И нашел доказательства того, что он искал реликвии основателей. И нашел две точно. Думаю, даже три. 

Флитвик прищурился.

-Медальон, Чаша и Диадема, так? - Альбус довольно кивнул. - Как та, что на голове мисс Лавгуд в данный момент?

Все посмотрели на безмятежную Луну. Глаза Минервы расширились.

-Бог мой! Это же Диадема Когтевран!

Гарри и Гермиона вытаращились на украшение Луны. _Это реликвия основательницы?_ Реджи прикрыл усмешку рукой. _Именно он принес эту диадему для Луны._

-Это легко проверить, не так ли? - спокойно сказал Филиус. - Пусть Фоукс принесет Шляпу.

Феникс уже сам появился у камина. Шляпа приземлилась на каминную полку.

-Что за собрание у нас тут? Опять этот старый дурак что-то выкинул? - провозгласила она.

Альбус кашлянул.

-Шляпа, не могла бы ты сказать, что за украшение на голове мисс Лавгуд?

Та чуть наклонилась.

-Любимое украшение Ровены, очевидно. Нашли наконец? - шляпа слабо повернулась, будто оглядываясь. - Ха! И не только ее. Блудный кот наконец явился.

Реджи фыркнул.

-Я змея, ты же знаешь.

-Ты подходил всем факультетам, но уперся в змей. Если бы не это, я бы отправила тебя в Когтевран, - отрезала Шляпа. - Только ты и эта девчушка можете полноценно носить Диадему. Реликвия уже ее приняла. Не то что Елену.

-Им стало легче, - сказала Луна.

-Это радует. Эти двое веками тут хандрили. Одна все время ревела, а другой своими цепями гремел. Ну? - спросила Шляпа. - Вы поэтому прервали мой сон? Уже не можете сделать отличие в украшениях?

Альбус выглядел так, будто сейчас задохнется. Амелия и Минерва разрывались между неверием и принятием. Аластор выглядел просто поданным в отставку. Сириус и Северус выглядели так, будто не были уверены, не спят ли они. 

-Маги, - проворчала Шляпа. - Эй, пернатый, забирая меня. А то в голову этого дурака придет еще какой дурацкий вопрос.

Феникс издал трель и они изчезли во вспышке. Филиус посмотрел на Дамблдора.

-Очевидно, Регулус жив и здоров, а у Диадемы новая владелица. Это не вяжется с твоим рассказом, Альбус.

-Я просто слегка ошибся, - нашелся тот. - Но даже так. Я бы хотел, чтобы я ошибался и в другой вещи, но все знаки указывают на это. То, что Том выжил. Связь между ним и Гарри. Боюсь, это означает лишь одно.

Эней сложил руки на груди.

-Так ты заявляешь, что сталкивал ребенка и Темного Лорда, потому что _решил_ , что мальчик стал живым крестражем? - У Гарри скрутило внутренности. - После того, как не смог найти ни один из обычных крестражей? - Глаза норвежца опасно сверкнули. - _У меня другое мнение._

-Это тоже можно проверить, - сощурился один из гоблинов. - У нас есть способ определения подобной магии. 

-Ходить далеко не надо, - процедил Тюдор. - Что меня интересует больше. Крайне сомнительно, что мальчик крестраж. Так, почему вы схватились за эту возможность, Дамблдор? Если мальчик будет чист, у вас не останется доказательств, что _этот_ , - кивок в сторону кристалла, - сделал крестражи. _Нет оправдания, что вы просто слабее._

Альбус окаменел. Все шло совсем не так как он рассчитывал. Но он не мог ошибаться. Даже если Диадема не крестраж, другие все равно существовали. Один из гоблинов тем временем махнул палочкой над Темным Лордом. Тот весь сверкнул темным.

-Заклинание показывает участки, пораженные темной магией. Чужую часть души оно тоже укажет. - Гоблин махнул палочкой в сторону Гарри. Ничего не случилось. - Мальчик чист.

-Это невозможно, его шрам...

Гоблин указал на шрам палочкой. Тот подсветился зеленым.

-Заживает, - ответил гоблин. - Кто-то направил на него лечащую магию недавно. Шрам уже светлеет и скоро исчезнет. Вопрос, почему это не сделали раньше?

Минерва перевела взбешенный взгляд на Альбуса.

-Я спрашивала тебя о шраме! Ты сказал, что не убрал бы его, даже если бы мог! Ты оставил шрам без лечения, потому что решил, что Гарри крестраж?!

-Вовсе нет, - торопливо уверил Альбус. - Я лишь чувствовал странную магию от шрама и решил, что это последствия отскочившего убивающего заклинания.

-Тогда в чем проблема? - резко спросил Аластор. - Ты сказал о дневнике, но при этом бросал парня в опасность с его первого курса. Это имеет смысл, если ты изначально знал о крестражах. _Или думал так._ Ты надеялся, что малец и Темный Лорд прикончат друг друга, а ты скажеть свое коронное _ради общего блага_? Девиз Гриндевальда, не меньше.

Альбус вздрогнул от напоминания. 

-Вы ведь искали Дары Смерти? - нахмурился Флитвик. - Я помню, что предком Поттеров был младший из братьев Певереллов. Только не говори, что в этом дело. Ты все еще не бросил поиски?

-Я давно смирился, - покачал головой Альбус. - Все дело в пророчестве.

Присутствующие подняли брови. Теперь что? Северус сразу нахмурился.

-Ты издеваешься? - потребовал он. - Я был тем, кто сказал о пророчестве Темному Лорду. Я стал причиной, он пошел за Поттерами. Но не говори мне, что вместо того, чтобы защищать мальчика, ты специально растил его на убой! 

Минерва непонимающе свела брови. Гарри разделял ее смятение. Снейп заметил его взгляд и со вздохом рассказал, как подслушал разговор Дамблдора и Трелони. Пророчество. Все из-за этого? Реджи наклонил голову.

-Пророчество одна из возможностей будущего. Люди так трясутся над ними, потому что в большинстве случаев делают их единственным выбором. Подстраивают так, как либо боятся больше всего, либо больше всего желают. - Он чуть наклоняет голову. - А вот Альбус Дамблдор очень желал остановить Темного Лорда хоть как-то, раз не смог сам победить.

Глаза Филиуса угрожающе сверкнули.

-А ведь до этого ты отчаянно искал способ победить. _А потом скинул все на Гарри._

Альбус чувствовал, как его внутренности покрываются липким страхом. Это было невозможно. Он не мог ошибиться. Он искал способ, но его не было. Гарри ключ ко всему. Он должен был быть крестражем! Том не мог выжить иначе. Альбус бы знал! Он бы так не ошибся после Геллерта.

Амелия повернулась к гоблинам.

-Если уничтожить Темного Лорда, мы узнает ответ, так?

-Верно. Это не займет много времени.

Альбус со страхом смотрел, как гоблины напрвили палочки на кристалл, отчего Том вновь задергался. Красный свет из палочек ударил по кристаллу. Том безмолвно закричал. Его тело начало усыхать на глазах, испуская темный дым, заполнивший всю его магическую тюрьму. Это продолжалось не больше минуты. Дым понемногу рассеялся, явив лишь серебристо-зеленую лужу внутри.

-Кровь единорогов и яд, - пробормотал Филиус. - У него даже тела не было как такового. Просто дух.

-По сути, он уже был мертв, - подтвердил другой гоблин. - Он слишком цеплялся за жизнь, чтобы полностью исчезнуть той ночью.

-Значит, это официально, - произнес Аластор. - Волан-де-Морт мертв. - Он мрачно посмотрел на Дамблдора. - А с тобой мы только начали.

Альбус был бледен, как полотно, силясь вымолвить хоть слово. Влад махнул рукой, отчего палочка на столике оказалась в его рука. Он сжал кулак, ломая ее, и бросил две части в камин под ошарашенные взгляды. 

_-Теперь все._

_Нить оборвалась, опускаясь на дно._ Реджи слабо улыбнулся. 

-Мы достаточно задержались, - подтвердил тот. - Эней, остальное на тебе.

-Не беспокойся, - кивнул Бурас.  
___________________________________________________________________________

Волан-де-Морт был мертв. Официально и при свидетелях. Рита написала, как это было спланировано аврорами. _Директор Дамблдор даже не заметил портключ на кубке._ Это была одна статья. Громкая, радостная и указывающая на халатность Альбуса.

А потом была вторая. Как Дамблдор пытался столкнуть Гарри и Волан-де-Морта, уверившись, что в Гарри застрял кусок души Темного Лорда. С чего он это вообще взял было неизвестно. _Потому что не верил в свою слабость._ И чтобы оправдать свое бессилие Дамблдор положился на пророчество. Вот тут Скитер хорошо развернулась. Почти процитировала слова Реджи о сути пророчеств и в красках расписала, где директор Хогвартса его вообще взял. Со слов мошенницы и пьяницы. 

Две статьи просто пошатнули Британию. С одной стороны радость, что Темный Лорд наконец умер, с другой ярость. Всего этого можно было избежать. Если бы не вера Дамблдора в то, что он знает лучше всех. Особенно много критики пришлось на Трелони. Многие не верили, что пророчество даже было настоящим.

Гарри был будто в прострации несколько дней. Он просто переваривал все, что узнал. На Снейпа он даже зла не держал. Война, Дамблдор, обида. Все это было смешано в то время. А вот на Дамблдора он злился. Тот пытался его убить из-за какого-то пророчества, которое могло быть фальшивкой! По поводу крестражей подросток не был уверен. Это звучало правдоподобно в некотором роде. Но тогда почему Волан-де-Морт погиб? Тут он сразу подумал о Реджи. Мысль о нем заглушила остальные. _Может, иногда не стоит чего-то знать?_ Ведь Темный Лорд был наконец мертв. Быстро и просто. 

Новость о Диадеме выбила из колеи, конечно. Флитвик не был удивлен вообще. Очевидно, он догадался уже давно. Минерва и Помона были в глубоком шоке. Технически, реликвии должны были передаваться наследникам основателей или храниться в кабинете директора Хогвартсе. Но у самих реликвий были иные планы, видимо. Диадема сама выбрала хозяйку. Чашу тоже принес Реджи. Из кабинета директора она постоянно переносилась в гостиную Пуффендуя, где ее в итоге и оставили. Про Медальон Регулус ничего не сказал. 

О самом Регулусе они умолчали. Флитвик и Северус были ему рады. Минерва опять таки в шоке. Аластор был благодарен, ведь это Реджи понял, что под его личиной скрывался Барти. Да и вообще Регулус им очень помог, так что Аластор и Амелия не собирались говорить, что он жив. Бурас, Тюдор и подростки и так это знали. А вот Сириуса как громом ударило. Гарри никогда не видел крестного таким пришибленным.

Сириус долго оглядывал убежище Реджи, куда его привел крестник.

-Так это было его особое место? - пробормотал он. - Я редко видел его на карте. Его вообще редко можно было увидеть хоть где-то. Я думал... - Он на секунду зажмурился. - Не знаю, что я думал. Ты с самого начала знал?

Гарри кивнул. Рассказал, как того нашел Добби. Сириус лишь глухо рассмеялся.

-Кикимер, семейный эльф. Мы друг друга терпеть не могли. А вот Регулуса он обожал. Неудивительно, что он пришел, когда его нашел твой эльф.

Сириус помолчал.

-Если бы Альбус о нем не сказал, вы бы промолчали, так?

-У Реджи своя жизнь, - тихо сказал Гарри. - У него есть те, кто любят его.

-Влад, очевидно, один из них. Он доставил меня исландским аврорам. Знаешь, если бы этот парень натолкнулся на меня случайно, - Сириус сглотнул. - я был бы мертв.

Гарри с этим не мог поспорить. Он видел взгляд Влада, направленный на других. Как он сломал старую палочку Регулуса. _Потому что это была ненужная Реджи жизнь._

Гарри посмотрел на рисунки Луны вокруг комнаты. Верно. Новая жизнь. Прошлым летом он не верил, что доживет до совершеннолетия. А теперь? Темный Лорд был уничтожен без его участия. Просто, как любой другой человек. Ничего особенного. _Он не заслужил ничего особенного._ У Гарри был его крестный отец. Впереди маячила новая школа. Он вроде бы ничего не сделал за эти месяцы, а вроде пережил жизнь заново. Весь учебный год он пересматривал свои отношения с другими, обрел настоящих друзей, выкинул из сердца старых. Перестал сливаться с толпой, как делал 13 лет. Это наполняло его каким-то нетерпением. Будто он на старте. Готовиться нырнуть в новую жизнь с головой.


	12. start

Гарри задумчиво смотрел перед собой, силясь понять, мог ли он начать видеть галлюцинации от счастья. Или 15 лет еще рано для подобного?

Четвертый курс в Хогвартсе был закончен без каких-либо происшествий. _Не чудо ли это?_ Виктор выиграл Турнир Трех Волшебников, хотя чемпионы явно растеряли весь энтузиазм, с которым вступали в него. Дурмстрангцам особенно не терпелось вернуться в свою школу и увидеть все изменения, что принес в нее Димитрий Тюдор. Каркарова так и не нашли, да и не искали. О нем предпочли просто забыть.

После смерти Темного Лорда Министерство взялось за Хогвартс. Бинсу наконец втолковали, что он стал призраком, и тот оставил свой предмет. Трелони вышибли из замка. Северус стал преподавателем Защиты от темных искусств на постоянной основе и заметно успокоился в отношении студентов. Так как они не угрожали взорвать всех со своими зельями на его глазах, он перестал так к ним цепляться. Дамблдору назначили испытательный срок. Еще одно событие, не принятые всерьез жалобы студентов на домашнюю жизнь или попытки связаться с Гарри Поттером и его уволят, а то и предъявят обвинения. Альбус долго напоминал тень самого себя после этого. Он иногда заикался о крестражах и Темном Лорде, но Минерва обычно просто посылала его бороду в огонь в такие моменты. _У них было достаточно стрессов без его нытья, спасибо большое._

Гарри перешел в академию Исландии вместе с Луной и Гермионой. И они сразу поняли, почему она так нравиласть Реджи. Сириус даже купил дом в Исландии и они с Гарри переехали туда. Луна жила с ними, хотя ее отец навещал ее, конечно. Виктор и Гермиона стали самой знаменитой парой в квиддичной среде.

Очевидно, Фред и Джордж решили взять пример с младших подростков и начать жить по-своему. Они стали продавать свои изделия, чтобы вскоре открыть собственный магазин. Рон пытался завести хоть каких-то друзей, когда понял, что своим нытьем отвернул от себя даже однокурсников. Но у него плохо получалось. его лень и зависть так и остались при нем.

Рита издала книгу _Жизнь и обманы Альбуса Дамблдора_ , где расписала всю его жизнь от детства до смерти Волан-де-Морта. Самое главное, что лжи там почти не было. Книга быстро стала хитом продаж. Она отправила копию Гарри, как самому первому читателю. Тот по разрешению Реджи отправил ей еще несколько намеков, в этот раз относительно жизней некоторых Пожирателей Смерти. В ближайшие месяцы счастливая Скитер будет занята собиранием информации для ее следующих книг.

Поэтому Гарри был просто счастлив, прогуливаясь по территории академии Исландии. И сейчас смотрел на детеныша дракона, как две капли воды похожего на Венгерскую хвосторогу с первого этапа Турнира.

-Это разве не?.. - слабо спросил Сириус, подошедший сзади.

Значит, не глюк. Стоящий неподалеку Реджи повернул, услышав голос. Их с Сириусом отношения наладились, хотя они уже не были так близки, как в детстве. Это печалило Сириуса, но это была лишь его ошибка. Он все равно старался сблизиться с братом.

-Это ее детеныш, - подтвердил Регулус. - Кароо занимается изучением питания драконов. Хочет найти для них вид пищи, который бы помогал их иммунитету. Вету это заинтересовало, так что она разрешила взять ее малыша на время.

-Вету?

Реджи ткнул в небо. Гарри и Сириус задрали головы. Над ними пролетела хороша знакомая подростку дракониха с седоком на спине.

-Баст звонит, - сказал Влад, появляясь будто из-под земли.

-Лучше поспешим, иначе за рулем окажется Конрад. В прошлый раз даже Бишопу поплохело.

-Это будет четвертый! - воскликнул рослый мужчина с восторженными болотными глазами, выскакивая из здания академии.

Влад и Реджи переглянулись.

_-Только если выдержишь поездку._

Гарри почти содрогнулся. Он видел, как коллега Реджи водит машину. Кронос дейтсвительно был упертым созданием. Но Гарри мог понять, почему Регулуса это забавляло.

Подросток с усмешкой посмотрел на здание академии. Он видел Луну, сидящую на подоконнике в библиотеке. Девушка сразу повернулась в его сторону и помахала рукой. Он махнул в ответ. 

Жизнь и правда интересная вещь, думал он, смотря, как лучи солнца отражаются в Диадеме Луны. Если бы он знал, что выделение из толпы принесет ему такое счастье, он давно бы перестал с ней сливаться. Хотя может все бы было по-другому сейчас. Он услышал знакомый хлопок рядом.

-Мастер Гарри, Добби закончил распаковку вещей!

Кто бы подумал, что это стало возможно, благодаря маленькому домовому эльфу? Поворачиваясь к месту трансгрессии, Реджи бросил взгляд на Гарри и подмигнул. Подросток уыбнулся. Да, ему чертовски повезло, когда он позвал Добби летом перед четвертым курсом.

-Отлично, - говорит он. - Пора начинать обживаться.

_Звучало как начало хорошей истории._


End file.
